


Собраться до рассвета

by Eshel_lex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Searching for Merlin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshel_lex/pseuds/Eshel_lex
Summary: Артур с детства видел сны о своей прошлой жизни; став старше, он решает найти своих рыцарей — и находит, одного за другим. Не хватает только одного человека — Мерлина.
Kudos: 22





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gather Before the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621680) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Работу также можно прочитать на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9666191

Артур всегда знал, что непохож на остальных. 

Ну ладно, не совсем всегда. Ему было восемь, когда он понял, что не всем детям каждую ночь снятся сражения и драконы, и что не все во снах носят доспехи и ведут в бой людей. Он перестал говорить о своих снах после того, как друзья впервые высмеяли его.

Но это не значило, что сны прекратились.

Одни и те же лица, одни и те же места — неизменно кровавые и жестокие сны преследовали его каждую ночь; казалось, что он был рожден именно для этой жизни — а не для той, в которой отец пророчил ему перенять семейный бизнес, когда сам Утер уйдет на пенсию.

К двенадцати годам, когда у него только-только начал ломаться голос, Артур чувствовал себя на тридцать. К тому времени он уже помнил свою собственную смерть, помнил, каково это — командовать людьми, и жизнь в теле ребенка, которого никто не воспринимает всерьез, сводила его с ума от бессилия.

Но еще из своих снов он помнил, что значит быть терпеливым, как выжидать время и получать желаемое, а еще — как превратить свое тело в оружие и всегда быть начеку.

Он был немного разочарован, придя в старших классах на легкую атлетику — конечно, это было ничто по сравнению со смертельными схватками, которые он проживал каждую ночь. Отец был удивлен — но приятно удивлен, — когда Артур настоял на записи в местную академию боевых искусств, и когда преподаватель заявил, что у Артура талант. Сам он не был уверен, что это можно назвать талантом; он просто наконец-то применял на практике то, что знал в теории всю свою жизнь.

В добавок к этому он записался в школьную футбольную команду, чтобы не отрываться от сверстников; да и сам футбол ему, вообще-то, нравился. Никто не удивился, когда он стал капитаном, хотя и был на два года моложе большинства капитанов; он всегда придумывал стратегии действеннее, чем старшие ученики, а члены команды с готовностью ему подчинялись.

Такой была его юность, которую он не столько прожил, сколько отыграл, как роль в спектакле, не получая от нее особого удовольствия. Он хорошо учился в школе и всегда имел много друзей, но чувствовал необходимость держать их на расстоянии вытянутой руки, никогда не посвящая никого в свою тайну. В нем всегда жило какое-то беспокойство; он всегда чувствовал, будто впереди его ждет что-то большее, и хотел быть готовым, когда это произойдет.

Он отслужил в армии и быстро прошел на офицерскую подготовку — начальство прекрасно видело, как естественно у него выходит собирать вокруг себя людей и руководить ими, как он разнимал драки и улаживал конфликты, и как работал над собой упорнее, чем даже сержант-инструкторы. В своей части он стал признанным лидером задолго до того, как нашивки на мундире сделали его главным официально.

Но это было не то же самое, что быть королем. Близко, но все же не то, и это не остановило сны.

* * *

Когда Артуру исполняется двадцать один, отец решает, что ему пора узнать кое-что важное — и вот у него вдруг появляется сводная сестра по имени Моргана, которую он никогда не встречал; когда они впервые видятся за чашкой кофе, шок пронзает Артура, как удар молнии.

Да, они никогда не встречались, но он знает ее из своих снов. Моргана, кажется, удивлена не меньше — по крайней мере, так говорит выражение ее лица, — но она быстро берет себя в руки; ни он, ни она не настолько глупы, чтобы обсуждать что-то настолько личное при первой встрече.

Успокаивает одно: эта версия его сестры, похоже, не собирается его убивать. 

Естественно, Моргана оказывается огорчена тем, что у Артура, в отличие от нее, было детство с отцом и признанием от этого отца. Но она знает, кого в этом винить — явно не Артура, который был просто ребенком и не мог ни на что повлиять.

— Я адвокат, — рассказывает она. — Только начинающий, конечно, но я специализируюсь на защите детей. Я часто оказываю бесплатную юридическую помощь — когда ребенок хочет уйти от жестоких родителей, или нужна помощь с усыновлением.

— Звучит... неплохо, — говорит Артур, сделав глоток кофе. — Делаешь полезное дело.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Моргана, оценивающе глядя на него. — А ты?

— Отец ждет, что я займу его место в компании, когда он уйдет на пенсию, но... я не уверен, что хочу этого. Я хорошо разбираюсь в нашем деле — мы занимаемся распределением и управлением ресурсов — но это не сравнится с тем, чтобы самому идти и своими руками спасать жизни, понимаешь?

— Он упоминал, что ты сейчас пожарный?

— Да, в резерве. Он хочет, чтобы я это бросил, но...

— Но тебе это нужно, — говорит она. — Также, как и мне нужно бесплатно помогать детям. Это... подпитывает тебя.

— Да, можно и так сказать. 

Артур улыбается, и, к его облегчению, Моргана улыбается в ответ, и в ее улыбке нет никакого яда.

В конце концов, все-таки в современном мире нет эквивалента карьеры короля. Артур всегда стремился помогать людям, и неважно, как — на поле боя, защищая жизни и дома своих подданных, или в зале Совета, распределяя зерно по землям так, чтобы не осталось нуждающихся.

— У нас тоже есть отдел, который занимается благотворительностью, — говорит он. — Я только недавно занялся его продвижением. Мы помогаем нашим клиентам, которые держат фермы и производства в бедных регионах Африки, когда они страдают от стихийных бедствий. Я надеюсь немного расширить нашу деятельность в тех местах и помогать не только нашим клиентам, но и другим фермам и деревням, но... — он морщится. — Если не быть осторожным, то кто-то может усмотреть в том, что мы делаем, зачатки империализма. Да, эти фермы поставляют нам товары, но земли нам не принадлежат. И уж тем более нам не принадлежат все эти деревни и их жители. Важно об этом помнить.

Моргана с явным подозрением прищуривает глаза. 

— И что они поставляют?

— По большей части хлопок, кофе и какао. Я убедил отца, что во весь этот бриллиантовый бизнес лучше не лезть. Любые рудники — неважно, добывают там алмазы, медь или уран — это почти всегда эксплуатация человеческого труда. Или они обязательно находятся в центре зоны военных действий. Или и то, и другое, сразу. А заниматься честной торговлей кофе и какао безопаснее и лучше для всех.

Моргана вскидывает брови — наверное, это самая высокая степень одобрения, на которую Артур может от нее рассчитывать.

Пусть Артур не может быть королем, но управление и поставка товаров в бедные страны — это тоже неплохо. Он даже смог убедить Утера, что их компании выгодно посылать своих представителей на дипломатические конференции, чтобы пытаться как-то предотвратить военные действия, и что борьба со стихийными бедствиями — это просто хороший ход, который поможет поддерживать стабильные поставки какао.

И все равно, что бы он ни делал, сны не прекращаются.

* * *

Наконец Артур смиряется; отчаянно желая найти людей, которые снятся ему каждую ночь, в конце концов он обращается к интернету. Он читает про толкования сновидений, Хроники Акаши, и, наконец, про реинкарнацию — буддисты и индуисты в нее верят, поэтому, может, все это не так уж и безумно.

Он находит кучу желтых сайтов, где говорится про силу кристаллов, духовных наставников, звездных людей и еще бог знает что; на все это буквально стыдно смотреть, но в какой-то момент Артур набредает на сайт под названием Distant Destinies. Сообщения на нем... ну, не то чтобы _правдоподобные_ , но там хотя бы не выманивают у людей деньги в обмен на информацию об их прошлых жизнях. В разделе часто задаваемых вопросов рассказывается, что делать, если вы вдруг вспомнили свою прошлую жизнь, и некоторые советы оттуда даже кажутся вполне разумными.

С точки зрения религии, реинкарнация случается, когда человек должен усвоить какой-то урок или достигнуть просветления, и каждая прожитая жизнь приближает его к этой конечной цели. Артур почти уверен, что это не про него — не такой уж он и просветленный или развитый в духовном плане, или как это у них называется; он просто всю жизнь видит яркие, правдоподобные сны, в которых помнит все до мельчайших деталей, вплоть до вкуса хлеба из королевской кухни и запаха мокрого камня в дворцовом дворе после дождя. То, как ранним утром солнечный свет пробивался через шторы в его комнатах. Тяжелое ощущение зажатого в руке меча — воспоминание, которое не смогли претворить в жизнь даже уроки боевых искусств. Запахи крови и горящей плоти, которые ему довелось снова почувствовать в армии, но которые показались ему лишь знакомыми и печальными, а не травмирующими или вызывающими тошноту.

Тяжесть доспехов на плечах. 

Тяжесть короны на голове. 

Искры магии, которую сотворили настоящие колдуны.

Артур с опаской просматривает несколько сайтов о магии, но невозможно сказать наверняка, говорится там про современные выдумки, основанные на гороскопах и суевериях, или про последние крупицы настоящего волшебства, скрытого от чужих глаз. В конце концов он очищает историю браузера и возвращается на Distant Destinies.

«Кем вы были?» — гласит название одного из чатов. Кажется, что поголовно все женщины были Клеопатрами, а мужчины Наполеонами, но все-таки находится один Моцарт и парочка Александров Великих. Артур не может не задаться вопросом, куда делись миллионы обычных фермеров и крестьян — да и вообще неевропейцев, если уж на то пошло.

— Вряд ли я что-нибудь здесь найду, — бормочет он сам себе, но попытка не пытка.

Он уже давно прочитал все, что мог найти о короле Артуре, и даже написал о нем статью в рамках обязательного курса по литературе в университете, так что он регистрируется под ником rexquondam и заходит в чат.

 _Сколько тут королей Артуров?_ — спрашивает он, стараясь не звучать слишком серьезным. — _Просто проверяю._

Специально для этого сайта он создает новую почту, отдельно от личного и рабочего почтового ящика, и надеется, что этого хватит, чтобы замести следы.

Он проверяет чат только в выходные — не то чтобы он возлагал на этот сайт большие надежды — и видит несколько ответов. Трое твердо уверены, что они сами когда-то были королем Артуром; кто-то просто пишет, что невежливо насмехаться над пользователями сайта, которые стремятся узнать истину о своих прошлых жизнях. Но один ответ цепляет его внимание.

 _Я не король Артур,_ — пишет пользователь под ником andthegreenknight*, — _но уверен, что когда-то ему служил. За деталями в личные сообщения._

Двое из трех «королей» ответили ему в общем чате, заявив, что помнят своего верного рыцаря Гавейна. Артур, конечно, тоже помнит эту поэму — он читал ее еще в университете. Правда, описанные там события никак не совпадают с тем, что он помнит из снов.

 _Ты был невыносим и слишком любил выпить,_ — отвечает Артур, закусив губу. — _А еще ты называл меня принцессой, и вы с моим слугой не раз спасали мне жизнь._

В течение часа он получает еще три ответа, два из которых обвиняют его в том, что он оскверняет память легендарного рыцаря Камелота. Третий — это запрос перейти в личные сообщения от andthegreenknight.

 _Напиши мое имя правильно,_ — пишет он.

 _Правильно «Гвейн»,_ — отвечает Артур.

Долгое молчание, а затем... 

_Ты выглядишь так же, как и раньше?_

Артур задумывается, а затем смотрится в зеркало на стене в столовой. 

_Вроде да. Зубы гораздо лучше — спасибо современной медицине._

_Ты далеко от Дублина?_

_Я в Лондоне, а что?_

_Хочу встретиться._

Артур заглядывает в календарь. Поездка из Лондона в Дублин — это либо короткий перелет на самолете, либо достаточно долгая поездка на машине, плюс на пароме. За выходные можно управиться. И все же лучше быть осторожным. 

_А ты?_ — спрашивает Артур. — _Ты выглядишь так же?_

_Я еще красивее, принцесса._

Следом приходит вложение, и Артур открывает фото.

При виде знакомого лица у него перехватывает дыхание. 

_Я с самого детства видел тебя в своих снах,_ — тут же отвечает он и нажимает «отправить», и только тогда осознает, как нелепо это звучит.

 _Я мужчина мечты каждого,_ — пишет Гвейн, и Артур невольно ухмыляется.

_Тебя все еще зовут Гвейн в этой жизни? Я спрашиваю, потому что мою сестру зовут Моргана, а отца — Утер. Странноватое имя в наши дни, но его назвали в честь прадеда._

_Вообще-то я Гэвин, но это почти то же самое. Можешь звать меня Гвейн, если это правда ты,_ — следует ответ. — _И без обид, но я бы предпочел не встречаться ни с кем из твоих._

 _Моргана еще не пыталась никого убить,_ — пишет Артур. — _Она работает адвокатом. Специализируется на защите детей._

 _Значит, та еще акула. Как и раньше,_ — отвечает Гвейн — или Гэвин — кем бы он там ни был. — _Так мы встречаемся или нет?_

Артур сомневается какую-то секунду, а потом посылает все к черту и снова сверяется с календарем. 

_Как насчет субботы?_

Гвейн скидывает Артуру название паба в Темпл-баре. 

_Там будет куча туристов, но это нам обоим только на руку, как думаешь?_

Артур не может не согласиться.

_Будь трезвым, когда я приеду._

_Ладно, но в чем тогда веселье?_

* * *

Это Гвейн. Это правда он. Странно видеть его в современной одежде, когда Артур помнит его только в доспехах и средневековых вещах, но зато самодовольная ухмылка на его лице осталась такой же. Они крепко обнимаются и хлопают друг друга по спине, и, конечно же, Гвейн покупает ему пинту пива, чтобы отпраздновать это событие.

— Боже, это же потрясающе, — говорит Гвейн. — Никогда не думал, что встречу хоть кого-то из вас.

— Взаимно, — говорит Артур. — Я видел во снах... все то время... с самого детства.

— Мои сны начались, когда я был подростком, — говорит Гвейн. — Но какие же они реалистичные! Черт! Да я уже стал думать, что с катушек слетаю.

— Понимаю, — с чувством отзывается Артур. — Когда я понял, что никто из мальчишек моего возраста не правит королевством во сне...

— Вот-вот.

Гвейн не рассказывает ни о своей работе, ни о своей семье — только упоминает, что они у него есть. Он разведен, и у него есть дочка, в которой он души не чает — вот и все, что узнает Артур.

— Раньше ведь было не так?

— Ну... с моим-то везением... Да нет, наверное, дети у меня были. Это только та дочь, о которой я знаю, — говорит Гвейн, немного морщась. — Пойми, я бы ради нее горы свернул. Я и тогда был готов, но...

— Ну да. — Артур делает глоток пива и думает о своем вечном стремлении стать тем человеком, которым он был когда-то. — Ты что-нибудь делаешь с этим чувством? — спрашивает он.

К счастью, Гвейн, кажется, понимает, что Артур имеет в виду.

— Не особо. Немного занимаюсь на мечах. Ввязываюсь в драки в баре. Решил пойти немного вперед и получил лицензию пилота несколько лет назад. Помогает утолить жажду путешествий. Я сейчас окружной прокурор, и работа занимает почти все мое время, но... Последнее время меня как будто что-то тянет. Как в старые добрые времена, когда пора собираться в путь и идти, куда глаза глядят. Может, просто пора махнуть куда-нибудь подальше.

— А как же твоя дочь?

Гвейн улыбается, но улыбка выходит немного кривой.

— Только из-за нее я до сих пор и не уехал, — говорит он, и Артур кивает. — А что на счет тебя? По легендам, ты должен восстать, когда больше всего будешь нужен Англии.

Но Артур только качает головой.

— Я не «восставал», Гвейн, я родился — так же, как и все. Можно было бы подумать, что я должен был вернуться в одну из войн, но, как видишь, я здесь. И все же я думаю иногда... У тебя нет чувства, что что-то как будто приближается?

Гвейн мгновенно трезвеет и наклоняется к Артуру, понижая голос. 

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь?

— Не знаю я, что я чувствую, — говорит Артур. — Но что-то правда... как будто тянет меня. Как ты и сказал. Я думаю, мне нужно найти вас всех. Сначала казалось, что я просто хочу убедиться, что мои сны — это правда, но теперь, когда мы увиделись... Этого недостаточно. Только без обид! Увидеть тебя настоящего — это... это невероятно. Но мне нужно _больше._ Нужно увидеть вас всех.

— Нас всех?

— Хотя бы весь Круглый стол, — говорит Артур, тут же понимая, как безумно это все звучит. Он кидает взгляд по сторонам, но, кажется, никому вокруг нет до них дела.

— И я первый, кого ты нашел? — вскидывает брови Гвейн.

— Ну да. Хотя... Наверное, первой была Моргана — но то, что она здесь, не значит, что она обязательно что-то помнит. Отец точно ни о чем даже не подозревает. Но ты первый, кого мне удалось отыскать.

— Кхм... Странно, что первым оказался не Леон, или Ланселот — кто-нибудь из них. Или Мерлин. Я вообще удивлен, что он не с тобой.

А вот и имя, о котором Артур старался не думать, наверное, всю свою сознательную жизнь. 

— Знаю. 

Он скучает по человеку, который во снах ему ближе, чем любой из друзей наяву, почти невыносимо, и долгие несколько секунд он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Гвейна.

— Знаешь, было в нем всегда что-то такое... — говорит Гвейн. 

— Да, — говорит Артур, и его голос выходит хриплым из-за непролитых слез.

Когда он наконец поднимает глаза, то видит полный сочувствия взгляд Гвейна; мужчина протягивает руку и похлопывает его по плечу.

— Давай-ка тогда попробуем его найти?

Примечание:  
*«Сэр Гавейн и Зелёный Рыцарь» (англ. Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) — поэма XIV века, посвящённая приключениям сэра Гавейна.


	2. Глава 2

Вот только следующим они находят не Мерлина. 

Артур периодически заходит на Distant Destinies и просматривает общий форум раз в неделю. Он создает отдельную тему для обсуждения — _Король Артур ищет рыцарей Круглого стола и приближенных к нему людей из прошлой жизни_ — и получает массу ответов. Но проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем он видит сообщение, которое привлекает его внимание.

Это Гвен.

Это Гвен, и она только что устроилась работать помощником юриста и секретарем Морганы. Артуру немного жутко от того, как сильно их современные жизни похожи на те, прошлые.

— Значит, и ты тоже помнишь! — говорит ему Гвен, когда они встречаются за кофе. — Это потрясающе! А я всегда думала, что я одна такая.

— Я нашел сэра Гвейна в Дублине, — говорит Артур, и она улыбается.

— Значит, нас трое?

— Четверо, если Моргана тоже помнит. Я все никак не соберусь с духом, чтобы спросить ее об этом. 

Гвен мрачнеет.

— Ох. Ну да... От этого всего с ума можно сойти.

— Как тебе работается на Моргану?

— Замечательно! Она сама просто замечательная. Так любит свою свою работу, и, знаешь... вся та ярость, что была в ней... ну, _ты меня понял, тогда_ — сейчас ее просто нет. Наверное, у нее просто нет на нее причин. А если и есть в ней что-то такое... Она всю эту энергию пускает в работу, чтобы помогать тем, кому в жизни повезло меньше.

Артур кивает.

— А может, я просто усвоила уроки прошлого, — раздается голос рядом с ними, и Артур с Гвен вздрагивают, когда Моргана подсаживается к ним за столик. Артур собирается что-то сказать, но Моргана только устало отмахивается от него. — Да. Я все помню. Мне всю жизнь снились эти сны. И, знаете... видеть сны _про то,_ как тебе снятся сны? Такое себе удовольствие.

Гвен молчит и заметно бледнеет, глядя на свою начальницу и подругу.

— Это все было в другой жизни, — говорит Моргана. — И мы все были такие молодые. Боже, да мы и сейчас молоды, но... да, тогда я сделала свой выбор и я не могу это отрицать, но это случилось под влиянием Моргаузы, а еще из-за ненависти Утера и моего собственного страха... — она качает головой. — Верьте или не верьте, но мне все равно. Я хочу оставить прошлое в прошлом. Где ему и место.

Они молчат какое-то время, пока Гвен, к облегчению Артура, не заговаривает.

— Но... разве не странно, что мы все вспоминаем наши жизни и находим друг друга? Разве тебе не кажется, что все это может что-то значить?

— Тогда, в Камелоте, может, и могло, — отвечает Моргана. — Но, насколько я знаю, сейчас магия мертва.

— А если нет? — спрашивает Артур.

Моргана спокойно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ну, тогда я не хочу принимать во всем этом никакого участия.

Артур не уверен, что верит ей; должно быть, это читается в его лице, потому что взгляд Морганы вдруг меняется.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже была на этом сайте, — говорит она. — Реинкарнация — это шанс начать все сначала. Извлечь из прошлой жизни уроки. Неужели ты думаешь, что я этого не заслужила? Или вы собираетесь винить меня в том, что случилось так давно, что никто даже не уверен, что это вообще было на самом деле?

— Нет, Моргана, — говорит Гвен. — Я смотрю на тебя и вижу человека из своих снов, но... но еще я вижу человека, которым ты стала в этой жизни. И мне нравится этот человек. Очень нравится! И я так же, как и ты, не хочу вытаскивать скелеты из шкафов... Но мне кажется, что от некоторых вещей нам никуда не уйти.

— Хочешь сказать, что я снова пойду по той же дорожке и предам вас всех? — с горечью спрашивает Моргана.

— Нет. Я хочу сказать, что этот огонь, который в тебе есть — ты уже направила его в работу, ты помогаешь людям. И что твоя ярость и злоба из прошлой жизни... Это тот же огонь, просто направленный по другому пути, к другой цели. И так случилось только потому, что ты жила в страхе, и окруженная ненавистью. Что, если мы вспоминаем наши жизни не просто так, Моргана? Что, если надвигается что-то... плохое, и рано или поздно мы все будем нужны?

Артур неуютно передергивает плечами — и от него не укрывается то, как на лице Морганы на мгновение мелькает настоящий ужас, но она быстро спохватывается.

— Моргана?

Она делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает немного рвано.

— Я не хочу в этом участвовать, — повторяет она, но на этот раз ее голос звучит тихо и неуверенно.

— Моргана, — снова пытается Артур. — В прошлом между нами было слишком много секретов. Утер скрывал от нас многие вещи, и... 

— ...и Моргауза использовала их, чтобы манипулировать мной, — говорит Моргана.

— Да, но нам-то это не нужно! — восклицает Гвен. — Мы никогда бы так не поступили — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Ну же, — мягко произносит она, беря руку Морганы в свою, — ты знаешь, что мы не такие. Ты же знаешь.

— Я знаю людей, которыми вы были раньше, — поправляет ее Моргана, высвобождая свою ладонь и отодвигая руку Гвен. — И я не хочу возвращаться в прошлое.

— Постой. Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, — догадывается Артур.

Моргана опускает взгляд на свои руки, а затем подбирается, прежде чем ответить.

— Все началось со снов, — говорит она и качает головой с легким смешком. — Гвен, ты же помнишь кошмары, которые снились мне... тогда?

Глаза Гвен расширяются, и она тихонько охает.

— Ты что... ты снова их видишь? Ох, бедняжка...

— Все не так плохо, как в той жизни, конечно, — говорит Моргана. — По крайней мере, когда они начались в этот раз, я понимала, что происходит. И теперь я могу их контролировать, _немного._ — Она поднимает на них глаза, и у Артура по спине бегут мурашки. — Но да. Что-то действительно приближается. Я не знаю, что именно, но, — и она смотрит прямо на брата, как будто видит его насквозь, — ты будешь нужен, когда это случится.

* * *

Почти целый год их остается только четверо; по большей части даже трое, потому что Гэвин отказывается встречаться с Морганой, а сама Моргана, по словам Артура, не винит его за это. Но Гэвин все время занят в Дублине — связывается с местным магическим сообществом; оказывается, что если знать, где искать, то в Ирландии можно найти остатки древних общин друидов, которые когда-то бродили по Британским островам. В этой стране всегда было больше магии, чем где-либо еще в западном мире; там есть и свои провидцы, которые дали друидам понять, что Гэвин: а) ищет их и б) не опасен и не желает никому зла.

— Ты помнишь, — говорит ему старуха со скрюченными артритом руками. — Ты помнишь, кем ты был раньше.

— Да, — отвечает Гэвин.

— Это дано очень немногим. Кто-то воображает, что помнит свою прошлую жизнь, или узнает только проблески истины, но твои воспоминания подлинны.

— Ну... мне нравится так думать.

— А король? Вы уже встретили своего короля, сэр Гвейн? — друидка склоняет голову; Гэвин чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь, и ему вдруг ужасно хочется выпить.

— Вообще-то да, — говорит он. — Но я ищу другого человека.

— Чародея, — кивает старуха. — Время для вашей встречи еще не пришло.

Чародей. Все еще странно осознавать, что его друг Мерлин был колдуном, но именно это рассказал ему Артур за кружкой пива через несколько месяцев после их первой встречи. Артур узнал тайну Мерлина, только будучи на смертном одре; в один из вечеров, выпив сколько, сколько их с Гэвином кошельки могли позволить, он признался, что больнее всего было понимать, что его самый близкий друг не доверил ему самую большую свою тайну. Что Мерлин в мгновение ока стал кем-то, кого Артур совсем не знал.

Время еще не пришло, так она сказала. Гэвин прищуривается.

— Но он жив?

Старуха обхватывает кружку скрюченными пальцами и смотрит в нее так, словно в чае сокрыты все секреты, которые она не хочет ему говорить.

— Он жив, бедняга, — говорит она. — О, он жив, еще как.

— Что не так? Он в опасности?

— Нет, — отвечает старуха. Гэвин пытался узнать ее имя, но друиды — скрытный народ даже в двадцать первом веке. — Нет, думаю, у него в жизни все должно быть спокойно. Вы его ищите — и это, наверное, будет самым большим его приключением за долгое время.

— Мы просто хотим с ним встретиться, — говорит Гэвин. — Артур по нему скучает. Я по нему скучаю. В те времена он был моим другом, одним из очень немногих.

— И вы все ищите его только по этой причине? 

Старуха внимательно смотрит на него. Пусть друиды и осторожничают на каждом слове, но Гэвин тоже умеет играть по этим правилам.

— А есть другие причины?

— Да лучше бы не было, — говорит она и наконец улыбается. У нее нет половины зубов. — У Эмриса много знакомых, но очень мало настоящих друзей. Это очень хорошо, что вам нужен он, а не его силы.

— Кто этот Эмрис? — спрашивает он. — Я говорю про моего друга Мерлина.

— Это один и тот же человек, — говорит старуха. — Так его называли в сказаниях моих предков. О нем и твоем короле были написаны великие пророчества.

— Король Настоящего и Грядущего, — произносит Гэвин, — да, я читал эти легенды. 

Не то чтобы они хоть как-то совпали с тем, что было на самом деле — по крайней мере, из того, что он помнит из своих снов.

— Грядет величайшая нужда Альбиона, сэр рыцарь, — говорит старуха. Ее глаза будто бы смотрят сквозь всю браваду Гэвина и видят Гвейна — доблестного рыцаря, которым он был когда-то. — И ты будешь нужен, как и он. Передай своему королю, что пора приготовиться.

— Приготовиться к чему?

Но она только качает головой и ничего не отвечает.

* * *

Весной к ним присоединяется брат Гвен.

— Я долго не хотел с вами встречаться, — признается он. — Раньше я был сыном кузнеца, а теперь делаю украшения. Живу простой жизнью, в которой никто не пытается меня убить.

— Я понимаю, — немного разочарованно говорит Артур.

— Но... Я все время чувствую, что меня как будто что-то тянет, — говорит Элиан — хотя теперь его зовут Аллен. — Знаю, звучит странно, но... Вам не кажется, что что-то надвигается? Что мы не просто так находим друг друга?

Артур кивает, и по его спине пробегает холодок.

— Я не знаю, что это, но боюсь, что это как-то связяно с колдовством, раз мы все это чувствуем.

— Но ни у кого из нас не было магии тогда. — Он резко взглядывает на Артура. — Не было же? 

— Нет. _У нас_ не было. — Артур набирается храбрости, чтобы сказать, — у Мерлина была.

— Мерлин? — Элиан хмыкает. — Даже не знаю, чего я удивляюсь.

— О чем ты?

— Я... помните тот раз, когда появился этот дух... Когда друид мной овладел? Если я все правильно помню, конечно. — Артур кивает, и он продолжает. — Среди друидов ходят легенды о могущественном колдуне, который помогал королю. Они звали его Эмрис — и мне кажется, что они узнали Мерлина.

— И ты не понял этого тогда?

— Нет. _Тогда,_ нет. Наверное, я просто ничего не помнил, когда пришел в себя... Но зато сейчас я помню все из снов. — Он качает головой и допивает остатки пива. — Это нелогично, но так оно и есть.

— Может быть, сны — это не просто наши воспоминания, — медленно произносит Артур. — Может, они пытаются нам что-то сказать.

— Пфф. Они уже много чего мне рассказали, приятель. Больше, чем мне хотелось бы знать.

Тут он прав, конечно. 

— Забавно, что у того, что мы помним из снов, даже нет никаких доказательств. Как узнать, что было на самом деле?

— Ну, мы все существуем, — говорит Аллен. — Это что-то да значит.

— Ну да. Что-то да значит.

* * *

Летом Гвен приходит к ним, выглядя одновременно взволнованной и виноватой.

— Я кое с кем встречаюсь, — признается она, бросая взгляд на Моргану в поисках поддержки.

Артур моргает.

— Отлично... и что? — Моргана толкает его локтем. — В смысле, мои поздравления все такое, но... почему ты это нам рассказываешь?

Гвен делает глубокий вдох.

— Это Ланселот.

Артур чувствует, как его брови сами по себе ползут вверх.

— Ты уверена?

— На сто процентов! И мы еще не говорили об этом, но я думаю, он тоже _помнит._ Я замечаю, что он иногда так на меня смотрит... Как будто что-то знает.

— Приведи его к нам, познакомимся, — говорит Артур. — Если он помнит — отлично. Если нет... Ну, он в любом случае встретится с твоей лучшей подругой и ее братом. И ничего такого особенного. Что думаешь?

— Ну да, — отвечает Гвен, но Артур видит, что она сомневается.

— В чем дело?

— Ну, просто... тогда... мы с тобой были женаты, — говорит она, кусая губы, — и я не хочу... не хочу ничего...

— Я все понимаю, — говорит Артур. — Но мы уже не те люди. Мы были ими, но сейчас двадцать первый век, а не шестой или когда мы там жили в первый раз. Никто не заставляет нас снова жить по тому же сценарию. — Он смотрит на Моргану и мягко сжимает ее руку, и она улыбается ему. — Я все равно всегда задавался вопросом... что у вас там было с Ланселотом.

Улыбка Морганы меркнет.

— Тот раз, когда он вернулся из мертвых...

— Откуда ты..? О!

Моргана вздыхает.

— Гвен была верна тебе, Артур, пока я... не вмешалась. — Она морщится и отводит взгляд. — Ты же знаешь, я не хотела снова во все это ввязываться. Это лишь одна из причин, почему.

— Ты больше не тот человек. Да и мы с Гвен... В той жизни мы буквально выросли вместе, но сейчас... Понимаешь, тогда все девушки, что пророчил мне в жены отец, были бы со мной только из-за политики, а я хотел жениться по любви. Гвен, ты была моей первой любовью, но...

— Но первая любовь не обязательно на всю жизнь, — заканчивает она за него, и Артур чувствует, как опускаются от облегчения его плечи. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, что мы с Ланселотом всегда были созданы друг для друга. Просто из благородства он всегда отступал, позволяя тебе завоевать меня, а потом уже было слишком поздно. — Она вздыхает. — Сколько драмы... Глупые мы были, правда?

— Мы были молоды, — говорит Моргана. Она и раньше это говорила, но и что с того, если она права? — Мы наделали ошибок, которые в этот раз можем избежать. Все-таки отличная штука — ретроспектива.

Они выбирают время и договариваются встретиться вчетвером на ужин в хорошем ресторане. Ланселоту Гвен говорит, что ее лучшая подруга ни с кем не встречается, поэтому в качестве «плюс одного» придет ее брат.

Увидев их всех первый раз, Ланселот вздрагивает; садясь на свой стул, он бледнеет все больше с каждой секундой. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает Моргана.

— Я... да. Да, в порядке, — говорит Ланселот, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Правда, выглядишь ты так, как будто привидение увидел, приятель, — криво усмехается Артур.

Ланселот нервно смеется.

— Вроде того. 

Они заказывают выпить, и он заговаривает снова.

— Вы мне напоминаете кое-кого из прошлого.

— Да? И что с ними случилось?

Ланселот качает головой, но не отрывает глаз от Артура, и только изредка бросает настороженные взгляды на Моргану.

— Это было очень давно.

— Слишком давно, — говорит Артур. Ланселот снова вздрагивает и смотрит на него во все глаза, пока Гвен не берет его за руку, и они не переводят разговор на другую тему.

Ужин проходит неторопливо и более-менее расслабленно, и в конце концов они все вместе идут домой к Гвен на кофе, или кто еще что пьет. Артур хочет надавить, но знает, что торопиться нельзя. Если жизнь его чему-то и научила, так это терпению.

Они узнают, что Ланселота в этой жизни зовут Ланзо, и что он родился в Англии, но корни его семьи уходят в Венесуэлу, и поэтому у него двойное гражданство. Он работает в полиции и с воодушевлением рассказывает, что больше всего ему нравится знать, что он помогает защищать невинных людей.

Это так похоже на Ланселота из воспоминаний Артура, что он не выдерживает и говорит:

— Настоящий рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. 

Ланзо замирает на какую-то секунду и странно смотрит на Артура, прежде чем неуверенно улыбнуться.

— Да нет, боюсь, все намного прозаичнее. Я просто делаю свою работу.

Весь вечер разговор перескакивает с темы на тему, пока в какой-то момент...

— Я знаю, что здесь, на Западе, это кажется глупостью, но я правда верю в реинкарнацию, — говорит Гвен, и Ланселот пристально на нее смотрит. Заметив его взгляд, она тут же тушуется. — Что?

— Ничего. Я просто не ожидал...

— Да нет, Я не собираюсь ударяться в буддизм или что-то подобное. Просто... раньше мне постоянно снились сны... просто невероятные сны, — говорит она, и Ланселот — Ланзо — бледнеет второй раз за вечер.

— Нам всем они снились, — небрежно бросает Артур. — А пару лет назад я набрел на этот сайт, Distant Destinies — там много чего есть по этой теме.

— Помню, в какой-то момент я уже думала, что схожу с ума, — говорит Моргана. Ланзо чуть не дергается, резко переводя на нее взгляд. — Гвен, кофе просто потрясающий, где ты такой взяла?

* * *

— Думаешь, мы его спугнули? — спрашивает Моргана в машине по дороге домой. — Или, может, _я_ его спугнула?

— Время покажет, — говорит Артур.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда Артур заходит на Distant Destinies, он замечает нового пользователя под ником ShiningArmor*, который оставил несколько комментариев тут и там. Артур отвечает на пару его сообщений в чатах, но на легкой ноте; он не хочет давить или показаться слишком прямолинейным. Он почти уверен, что это Ланселот, но... В этой жизни он кажется довольно пугливым, а Артур никогда не хотел, чтобы люди приходили к нему из страха, а не из уважения и преданности.

Через несколько дней, возвращаясь с работы, Артур видит Ланселота у дверей своей квартиры.

— Ланзо. — Тот в полицейской форме, и Артур тут же думает о Гвен. — Все в порядке?

— Все хорошо. Просто... Мы можем просто поговорить?

— Конечно.

Артур впускает их в квартиру. Ланселот в форме, но уже не при исполнении, и когда Артур предлагает выпить пива, он с облегчением соглашается. Мужчина запускает пальцы в волосы и с неловким видом оглядывает комнату.

— Я пробил тебя по базе, — говорит он наконец.

Артур поднимает бровь.

— Нашел что-нибудь?

— Ты и правда тот, за кого ты себя выдаешь, — говорит он. — Я просто... я не знаю. Я должен был сделать хоть что-то. Я думал, что вы все меня разыгрываете или что-то в этом роде... Хоть я и не представляю, как такое вообще можно провернуть, если честно.

— Такое..?

— Я помню тебя, — говорит он быстро. — И в тот вечер, когда Гвен заговорила про реинкарнации... И я знаю, это звучит как бред сумасшедшего, но...

— Это не бред, — говорит Артур. — Я тоже все помню. Ланселот.

Ланзо тяжело сглатывает, и он выглядит куда более уязвимым и испуганным, чем когда-либо на памяти Артура. Все-таки, кое-что в людях меняется.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — говорит Артур, — поверь. Я познакомился с Морганой только в двадцать один — и я понятия не имел, что она тоже помнит, пока мы не встретились с Гвен.

Ланзо морщится и упорно смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Артура.

— На счет Гвен...

— У нас с ней ничего нет и не было, — мягко говорит Артур. — В этой жизни.

— Эта жизнь... — Ланзо фыркает и качает головой.

— Я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать. Если ей с тобой хорошо, для меня это главное. 

Ланзо наконец поднимает на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Боже, Артур... неужели это правда ты?

— Да вроде как. Мне снились эти сны, сколько я себя помню.

— Мои начались, когда мне было, не знаю... двенадцать или тринадцать. Из-за них я и пошел работать в полицию.

— Я не удивлен. Мне кажется, они на нас всех повлияли.

— Значит, вернулись только вы трое? Ты, Гвен и Моргана?

— Нет, еще Элиан... Хотя теперь его зовут Аллен. И еще я нашел Гвейна — то есть, Гэвина, — говорит Артур. — Он живет в Дублине. Не знаю, поверишь или нет, но у него есть дочка.

— Гвейн... — Ланзо — Ланселот — качает головой. — Я бы очень хотел его увидеть.

— Думаю, это можно устроить... А вообще, дай-ка мне минуту. — Артур достает телефон и быстро набирает сообщение. — Мы собирались встретиться в конце месяца. Думаю, он будет только рад, если ты присоединишься.

* * *

Гвейн, как оказывается, просто счастлив снова увидеть Ланселота.

— Боже, — восклицает он, обнимая друга и хлопая его по спине, — мы теперь почти все вместе!

— Нескольких все равно не хватает, — замечает Артур. — Если только..?

— Ага. Как я и обещал — джентльмены, у меня для вас есть сюрприз, — говорит он с ухмылкой и встряхивает головой, откидывая волосы с лица. — Наш Персиваль придет через пару минут.

— Шутишь!

В тот же момент на пороге паба появляется сам Персиваль. Он оглядывает помещение с неуверенным видом, как будто даже стесняется, но зато он такой же большой и внушительный, как и раньше. Подходя к их столу, он все больше расслабляется, и в итоге с широкой улыбкой приветсвует старых друзей.

— Никогда не думал, что снова вас увижу, — говорит он, садясь на стул, который отодвинул для него Гэвин. — Не думал даже, что вы все _настоящие,_ пока Гвейн не объявился.

— То же самое, — говорит Ланзо. — Господи, ну и дела. Это же потрясающе! Вы все... здесь.

— Не хватает двоих, — говорит Артур, и остальные тут же становятся серьезными.

— Леона, — говорит Персиваль, а затем хмурится. — И... Элиана?

— Нет, он с Гвен, в Лондоне.

— Тогда кто еще из рыцарей?

— Он про Мерлина, — говорит Гвейн, и Ланселот улыбается.

— Ну да, он всегда был с нами на всех приключениях, помните?

— А еще, наверное, у него была и парочка своих приключений, без нас, — говорит Артур. Все смеются — все, кроме Ланзо, который задумчиво склоняет голову.

— Так ты знаешь, — говорит он, когда остальные замолкают. — Он все-таки тебе рассказал.

— Я не знал ничего до самого конца, но — да. Постой... — Артур прищуривается. — Хочешь сказать, ты знал?

Ланселот поднимает ладонь в защитном жесте.

— Я узнал случайно! Насколько мне известно, он вообще никогда никому не рассказывал сам. — Ланзо смеется и качает головой. — Боже, я говорю о том, что случилось еще до моего рождения.

— Я все еще не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что эти сны — правда, — говорит Персиваль, и все с чувством кивают. — Так о чем вы? Что ты «узнал»?

Ланселот облизывает губы и вопросительно взглядывает на Артура. После всех этих лет, он все еще хранит секрет своего друга. 

— Мерлин был колдуном, — тихо говорит Артур.

К их удивлению, Персиваль только задумчиво кивает.

— Я... подозревал что-то такое. У меня никогда не было никаких доказательств, и он был нашим другом, так что я ничего не говорил, но... были свои мысли.

— Я что, один ничего не замечал? — ворчит Артур, а остальные смеются.

— Мы были настоящими везунчиками, — говорит Гэвин, — а с ним нам всегда везло еще больше. Не знаю, как я раньше не сложил два и два.

Остальные кивают, и Ланзо поднимает бокал. 

— За Мерлина, где бы он ни был, — говорит он, и они чокаются своими стаканами и бутылками.

— И чтобы нам и дальше так везло, — говорит Персиваль, и все смеются и снова поднимают стаканы. 

Примечание:  
*ShiningArmor — сияющие доспехи — отсылка на разговор с Артуром.


	3. Глава 3

Проходят месяцы; время от времени друзья собираются и вспоминают былые времена, но Артуру тяжело. Рыцари круглого стола были его самыми близкими и верными людьми — но раньше, собираясь вместе, они вершили судьбы, планировали или предотвращали войны, приносили людям мир.

Гвен была его королевой. 

Моргана была для него потеряна. 

Теперь же они собираются, чтобы поговорить о времени, которое ни один из них не проживал в этой жизни; они пьют пиво или виски, кто что любит, болтают и шутят — но на этом, в принципе, и все. Иногда, когда Артур приезжает в Дублин, они с Гэвином дерутся на мечах. Но Аллен проводит в их компании довольно мало времени, Гвен все время занята на работе с Морганой, а та, в свою очередь, избегает их всех, не желая обсуждать события, которые произошли за сотни лет до ее рождения.

— Вам не кажется, что мы должны делать... _больше?_ — спрашивает Артур в одну из их встреч. 

Ему приятно, что после его слов все замолкают и задумываются — приятно, что он все еще в каком-то смысле их лидер, и что его мнение имеет вес, хотя в этой жизни он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить преданность этих людей. Иногда Гэвин ему об этом напоминает, со свойственной ему прямолинейностью подчеркивая, что сейчас Артур — не король, и даже не принц.

— Да, — говорит Ланзо, — только что? Самое большое, что мы можем сделать — это быть наготове...

— Что бы там нас ни ждало, — заканчивает за него Персиваль. Все остальные кивают.

— И никто все еще не напал на след Леона или Мерлина?

— Единственное, чего я добился от друидов — это что Мерлин жив, — говорит Гэвин. — Я пытался снова с ними встретиться, но они или отказываются меня видеть, или повторяют всю ту же старую пластинку.

— Что его время еще не пришло, — задумчиво говорит Ланзо. — Что это вообще значит?

Артур вздыхает.

— Наверное, как-то связано с магией, — вот единственная его догадка. — А если и так, то... То, что надвигается, тоже связано с магией.

— Интересно, что магия вообще все еще существует в этом мире, — говорит Аллен. Он все никак не может оставить в покое свою бутылку пива, отрывая кусочки от бумажной этикетки и складывая их в горку на столе. — Ну, то есть... хоть кто-нибудь из вас слышал о настоящей магии — настоящей, а не из литературы?

— Она как будто вымерла, — говорит Персиваль, и все снова кивают.

— А еще мне не нравится, как они говорят про Мерлина. Говорят, что он жив, а потом — «бедняга»... Как будто это что-то плохое! — Гвейн запрокидывает в себя шот и морщится, оставляя пустую рюмку в сторону. — Если ему плохо, мы могли бы ему помочь. Если бы только нашли.

Аллен пожимает плечами.

— А если он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли?

— И с чего бы это?

— Он может ничего не помнить, — предполагает мужчина. — Только потому что мы все вспомнили, не значит, что и он обязательно тоже.

— Но он может и помнить, — вставляет Ланзо.

— Ну да. Справедливо. Даже твоя сестра помнит, — говорит Аллен, кивая головой в сторону Артура. — И Гвен. Так что это касается не только мужчин и не только рыцарей.

— Кажется, что возвращаются те, кто был ко мне ближе всего, — немного неохотно говорит Артур. Ему не нравится мысль, что все это крутится вокруг него.

— Ну тогда странно, что Мерлин сам не нашел тебя первым, — говорит Гэвин. — Он точно был тебе ближе всех — за исключением, наверное, только твоей жены. Хотя, если вспомнить, как вы двое иногда себя вели...

Персиваль улыбается.

— Точно, они были как старая женатая парочка, помните? 

Это поднимает Аллену настроение, и он ухмыляется.

— Ха! Точно!

— Я вообще-то здесь, — бурчит Артур, и весь стол смеется. — И мы все еще не знаем, что нас ждет. 

Все снова становятся серьезными, хоть Гэвин и посылает ему неприязненный взгляд.

— Вот любишь ты испортить всем настроение, да, принцесса? — раздраженно спрашивает он.

— Но мы же все это чувствуем, — настаивает Артур. — Мы ведь уже об этом говорили. Мы все вспомнили события, которые произошли до нашего рождения — так давно, что никто уже не верит, что это все было на самом деле. У этого должна быть причина. Почему мы? Почему не кто-то другой? Почему именно наша легенда, а не чья-то еще? Что грядет, и как нам к этому подготовиться?

— Вообще-то, мы даже не знаем, хорошее это «что-то», или плохое, — замечает Ланзо.

— Похоже на грозу, — негромко говорит Персиваль, и все оборачиваются к нему. — Это будет что-то... мощное. Не знаю, хорошее или плохое — но, может, разрушительное. Но если земля иссохла — и разрушительная буря бывает нужна. Главное — это иметь место, чтобы ее переждать.

— Значит, чтобы подготовиться, мы должны... что, просто набираться сил? Собирать ресурсы? Мы даже не знаем, к чему готовимся.

Персиваль пожимает плечами.

— Так будем готовиться ко всему.

* * *

В конце концов они находят Леона по чистой случайности. Аллен работает за стойкой в ювелирном, когда дверь магазина открывается, и заходит новый посетитель. Аллен лишь мельком взглядывает на него и возвращается к своей работе, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы вставить особо упрямый камушек в изысканную серебряную оправу.

Но когда он осознает, что рыжеватые кудрявые волосы кажутся ему знакомыми, то тут же снова потрясенно вскидывает голову.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает он у посетителя, прежде чем к нему успевает подойти продавщица.

— Я просто... — увидев Аллена, мужчина застывает, а потом встряхивает головой и продолжает, — мы... мы с вами раньше не встречались?

— Вполне может быть, — произносит Аллен, медленно вставая из-за прилавка, — когда-то очень давно. Ваше имя, случайно, не Леон?

Лицо Леона озаряется широкой улыбкой.

— Меня уже очень давно никто так не называл, — отвечает он. — Господи, Элиан... Это правда ты?

Аллен говорит продавщице, что берет отгул на остаток дня. В следующую минуту они с Леоном уже крепко обнимаются, обмениваясь хлопками по спине и радостными взглядами, а Леон достает телефон, чтобы записать номер Аллена. Они не уходят далеко от магазина и в итоге просто заходят в ближайший бар, где подают фиш-энд-чипс, и Леон берет им по пинте пива.

— Я дам тебе номер, только если ты тоже дашь мне свой, — говорит Аллен. — Господи, Артур будет на седьмом небе, когда узнает!

После этих слов Леон буквально замирает.

— Артур? Он вернулся? 

Бедняга выглядит просто ошеломленным.

— Вернулся... да, можно сказать и так. Но, скорее, переродился. Как и все мы.

— Пере... родился?

— Ну, да. А как еще это назвать?

Леон моргает.

— Ты... — он оглядывается, понижает голос и наклоняется к Аллену. — Ты умер до того, как это случилось... поэтому ты, наверное, не знаешь. После смерти Артура Мерлин отправил его тело на Авалон. Легенды... легенды гласят, что он _восстанет,_ когда Альбион будет больше всего в нем нуждаться.

— Ну, не знаю, что там нужно Альбиону, но Артур родился и вырос точно так же, как и все мы. Только сны у него начались раньше.

— Сны?

Аллен хмурится.

— Нам стали сниться сны, которые оказались воспоминаниями — кому-то в двенадцать или тринадцать, кому-то пораньше. И Гвен помнит. И Моргана — правда, она не хочет иметь со всеми нами дело. С рыцарями Круглого стола. — Он оглядывает Леона с ног до головы и снова хмурится. Всем в их компании чуть за двадцать, но Леон выглядит старше; хотя он всегда был старше них, разве нет? — А что? Разве у тебя было по-другому?

Леон сглатывает, а затем слабо улыбается. 

— После стольких лет ты, наверное, помнишь все гораздо лучше меня. Я... Я все помню не из снов. — Леон всматривается в лицо Аллена, но тот не может понять, что именно он хочет там увидеть. — Я так никогда и не умер, — говорит он, и Аллен чувствует, как отливает кровь от его лица.

— Что?

— Я сам этого не понимаю. У меня есть только одно объяснение... Когда дракон атаковал Камелот, я был тяжело ранен. Чуть не умер. Но меня нашли друиды, и они... они что-то со мной _сделали_ — не помню уже, что. Но это меня исцелило, и я... скажем так, потом я живым вылезал из таких передряг, из которых, наверное, не должен был. Выживал, когда должен был умереть.

— Господи... — Аллен чувствует металлический привкус в пересохшем рту.

— Ну да. И когда все закончилось... После... после Камланна, я просто перестал стареть. То есть, мое тело перестало меняться, а сам я... Сам-то я постарел прилично.

На какое-то мгновение Аллен едва может сделать вдох, осознавая сказанное. Это невероятно, это невозможно, и все же... 

— Артур тебя искал, — говорит он, когда к нему возвращается дыхание. — Тебя и Мерлина.

— Поверить не могу, что Артур снова жив. Если он вернулся, если он правда вернулся... — Леон качает головой. — Мерлин с ума сойдет, что это пропустил.

— Мерлин! Так ты его видел? Он тоже здесь? 

Аллену приходится остановиться на несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, оглядеть шумный бар вокруг и вернуться в «здесь и сейчас». Он продолжает:

— Кроме нас с Гвен и Артура с Морганой, никто из нас изначально не знал друг друга. Мы все вроде как стали случайно друг на друга натыкаться последние пару лет. Гвен нашла Ланселота, они теперь встречаются. Хотя... Кажется, они уже помолвлены — она просто не хочет об этом распространяться, пока все не станет официально. А Гвейн нашел Персиваля, когда где-то путешествовал. Я вообще не думал, что кого-нибудь найду, тебя тем более. Я... если так можно сказать, стараюсь не очень привлекать к себе внимание. Мне нравится жить свою жизнь, спокойную и мирную — а не ту, из снов.

— Я тебя понимаю, — говорит Леон. — Та жизнь... была тяжелой. И короткой, почти для всех нас. Черт, да Артур умер, не дожив до тридцати. Мы все были так молоды... Жестоко это было — то, что со всеми нами случилось.

— Моргана то же самое говорит, — вздыхает Аллен. — По крайней мере, со слов Гвен. 

Леон тоже вздыхает.

— Ну, справедливо с ее стороны.

Они сидят какое-то время в молчании и съедают по паре кусков картошки, пока Аллен не пробует снова.

— Хочешь с ним встретиться? С Артуром?

— Хочу, — говорит Леон, — но... наверное, не сейчас. Я немного в шоке, если честно. Мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Я все равно скажу ему, что нашел тебя. Или, скорее, ты меня. 

Леон кивает.

— Спасибо.

— Но... ты упомянул Мерлина, — настойчиво говорит Аллен. — Артур почти не говорит о нем при нас, но все видят, как он по нему скучает. Ты его видел?

— Я... да, — говорит Леон. Он выглядит так, будто ему неприятного об этом говорить, и Аллен не может понять, почему. — Хотя это было уже давно, а сейчас мы просто поддерживаем связь.

— Давно?

— Да, уже несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как мы виделись.

Аллену кажется, что Леон чего-то недоговаривает, но решает пока не давить.

— Но он жив-здоров? У него все в порядке?

— Насколько я знаю, — уклончиво отвечает Леон. — Боюсь, мы не очень часто разговариваем.

— Артур искал вас обоих, — повторяет Аллен. — А Гэвин — так теперь зовут сэра Гвейна — нашел в Ирландии настоящих друидов, — от этих слов Леон выглядит чуть ли не испуганным, и опять Аллен не понимает, откуда у его друга такая реакция. — И все, что они нам говорят — это что Мерлин жив... И больше ни слова.

Леон кивает. 

— Думаю, ему все это нелегко. Помнить все это, — говорит он. — Понимаешь, он винит себя в смерти Артура.

— По словам Артура, на Камланне его убил Мордред... При чем тут Мерлин? 

Но затем кое-что в словах Леона цепляет его внимание.

— Постой... «винит»? В смысле... до сих пор?

Леон морщится.

— Он не любит об этом говорить. И мне, наверное, не стоило.

— Эй, погоди, нельзя просто так взять и закрыть тему!

— Очень даже можно, — отрезает Леон, и в его голосе вдруг звенит сталь, которую Аллен слышал только в своих снах. Вот одна из причин, почему он любит свою спокойную жизнь и не хочет возвращаться в прошлое, _спасибо большое._ — Слушай, — продолжает Леон, — просто расскажи Артуру обо мне. Можешь даже дать мне его номер, и я постараюсь ему позвонить в следующие пару недель. Но Мерлин — он тут не при чем, договорились?

— А ты не думаешь, он он имеет право знать, что мы все живы? — спрашивает Аллен. — Нам всем его не хватает. Он был другом для всех нас, не только для Артура; у него всегда находилось для каждого из нас доброе слово. Мы же что угодно для него сделаем.

— Я уже говорил, что мы давно не общались. Если он выйдет на связь — обещаю, что все ему передам; но не жди, что он тут же бросит все и прибежит к Артуру. Те времена уже давно прошли.

— Артур это знает! Ты неправ, если думаешь, что он все еще нами командует и хочет, чтобы Мерлин был у него на побегушках.

Леон замолкает и смотрит в свою тарелку. Он вертит в руках кусочек картошки фри и откладывает его обратно.

— Нет, ты прав, конечно, — говорит он наконец. — Я просто... чувствую, что должен его защитить. До сих пор, даже после всех этих лет.

— Мне кажется, мы все это чувствовали, — говорит Аллен. — Мерлин... для меня он олицетворял все хорошее, что было в Камелоте. Я видел его и вспоминал, за что сражаюсь. И когда все становилось плохо и я спрашивал себя, зачем вообще во все это ввязался, зачем дал Артуру сделать меня своим рыцарем, рядом всегда был Мерлин, и у меня появлялись силы идти дальше. Мне кажется, мы не заслуживали такого друга, как он. И я не знаю, как остальные парни, но я хотел бы отплатить ему за доброту.

Леон улыбается — немного задумчиво и печально, но зато искренне, и Аллен надеется, что его слова его убедили.

— Хорошо. Я скажу ему про вас, если еще раз увижу.

* * *

Позже тем же вечером на разных концах города раздается два телефонных звонка.

Первый: 

— Артур? Это Аллен. Элиан. Артур, ты не поверишь, что сегодня случилось...

Второй: 

— Мерлин, привет. Да, да, давно не слышались. Хах. Да... Я тоже. Слушай, извини, но я хотел сразу к делу... О! Нет, нет, ничего такого. Я в порядке, не переживай. Но у меня новости, и я не знаю, как ты к ним отнесешься... 

Артур жив.

* * *

Леон соглашается встретиться с Артуром только через месяц — месяц частых телефонных звонков, сообщений и планов, которые срываются в последний момент. В конце концов Артур спрашивает, почему Леон его избегает — и, видимо, бывший рыцарь все еще чувствует обязанность подчиняться Артуру, потому что почти сразу после этого он берет себя в руки, и они встречаются в одном из городских парков.

— Простите меня, сир...

— Не надо меня так называть, — быстро говорит Артур. — Я не... Я знаю, кем я был и кем ты меня помнишь, но для меня это было буквально в другой жизни. Я больше ничей не король, и даже не принц. Насколько мне известно, даже мой отец ничего не помнит.

— Чем вы... чем ты сейчас занимаешься, если не секрет?

— Руковожу частью отцовского бизнеса, а еще немного задействован в переговорах и организации благотворительности для наших клиентов и поставщиков в Африке. Не то же самое, чтобы управлять королевством, и это даже не в Великобритании, но... Наверное, еще ближе подойти к феодальному управлению можно только через политику, а она меня не очень привлекает.

— Но ты помнишь, каково это? Быть королем?

— Да, я вроде как помню всю ту жизнь. Всегда помнил. Господи, да я уже в восемь лет знал, как разрабатывать военные стратегии, и со всем этим в голове мне приходилось терпеть школьных учителей и других взрослых... Хотя я сам был, по сути, взрослым.

— Я не могу представить, как это было тяжело, си... Артур.

Артур пожимает плечами, потому что что еще тут можно сделать?

— Ну, я как-то это пережил. Наверное... наверное, можно сказать, что я немного чувствовал себя одиноко, пока всех не встретил. Точнее, почти всех.

— Ты... Говорить с тобой _чувствуется_ точно так же, как я помню из прошлого.

— Аллен сказал, что ты... — он оглядывается по сторонам, а затем запускает руку в волосы, чувствуя себя глупо. Вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы их подслушать — разве что утки да гуси в пруду. — ...что ты не умер. Что ты... прожил все это время.

— Так и есть.

— Поверить не могу... А я думал, что это мне было одиноко. Но жить, пока все твои близкие уходят в прошлое... — он качает головой. — Я почти хочу спросить, что случилось с Камелотом после моей смерти, но, думаю, лучше не надо. Слишком больно.

— Понимаю. Хотя, если честно, я мало что мог бы тебе рассказать. Когда я понял, что все вокруг меня стареют, а я нет, я решил, что лучше будет уйти. Я честно не могу сказать, пал Камелот, или был завоеван, или просто исчез со временем. Об этом надо спрашивать...

Артур ждет продолжения, но Леон так и не заканчивает фразу. 

— Кого?

— Никого. Неважно.

Артур вздыхает.

— Аллен сказал, что ты знаешь Мерлина. Что он тоже помнит.

— Да, вроде того.

— Когда вы последний раз связывались? — спрашивает Артур. — Где он сейчас? Я очень хочу найти его, наверстать упущенное. Ну, или хотя бы дать ему знать, что он не один помнит те времена.

— Он знает, си... Артур. Я сказал ему после нашей встречи с Элианом... Алленом, то есть.

Артур резко останавливается, чтобы заглянуть Леону в глаза. 

— Но Аллен сказал, что вы годами не общаетесь.

— Это правда, я... не люблю часто его дергать.

— Почему?

Леон вздыхает и плотнее укутывается в пальто, и мужчины продолжают идти по парку.

— Я напоминаю ему о Камелоте, Артур, напоминаю о тебе. И это для него гораздо больнее, чем быть одному. Для него лучше, если он сам выходит на связь — когда сам хочет, а я не хочу приставать к нему по любой мелочи.

— Аллен сказал, что он все еще винит себя в моей смерти, но... Это же бессмысленно. Я ведь теперь жив!

— Знаю.

— И?

— Не мне рассказывать его историю. Все, что я могу сказать — ему тяжело принять тот факт, что ты жив.

Боже. Артуру хочется вцепиться руками в волосы. Он же не может рассказать Леону, как сильно скучает по Мерлину — его первому настоящему другу, по человеку, который привел к нему его рыцарей и помог стать тем, кем Артур стал в той жизни. По человеку...

(Нет. Он не признается в этом даже самому себе, потому что это слишком больно.)

...по человеку, которого ему не хватает больше всех остальных. В этой жизни у него есть отец и мать, он вырос среди друзей и не был одинок из-за своего особенного положения, и все же — все же воспоминания возвели стену между ним и окружавшими его людьми. Всю жизнь люди из снов были ему ближе, чем настоящие люди вокруг, и ближе всего был Мерлин.

— Я не уверен, что смогу смириться с мыслью, что он не хочет меня видеть, — наконец говорит он.

— Дело не обязательно в тебе, Артур, — неожиданно резко говорит Леон.

— Нет. Я это знаю. Просто... я прожил всю жизнь с воспоминаниями из прошлого. Как я был ребенком, как я был взрослым. Леон, _я помню свою смерть,_ и в самом конце со мной был только Мерлин. Я... Та связь, что была между нами, Леон, она... Это гораздо больше, чем обычная дружба. А теперь ты говоришь мне, что ему плохо, и я хочу помочь ему. Я хочу быть рядом с ним так же, как он был рядом со мной. У меня в жизни были времена, когда воспоминания о нашей дружбе тогда помогала мне справиться с тяжелыми моментами здесь и сейчас. Из твоих слов мне кажется, что я нужен ему, а он просто не хочет это признавать, и... И я должен быть рядом. 

Артур останавливается и переводит дыхание. Он еще не открывался так ни Гвейну, ни остальным — хотя все и так, наверное, прекрасно все видят.

— Леон, я... я не могу ничего тебе приказать. Я это знаю. Но я прошу тебя — во имя того, что когда-то было между всеми нами — _пожалуйста,_ расскажи мне, что можешь, о Мерлине. Скажи, где мне его найти.

Леон не отвечает сразу, лишь глубже засовывает руки в карманы и ускоряет ход. Сначала Артуру кажется, что он уходит, но когда он догоняет его, то Леон не пытается снова оторваться.

— Я не собираюсь ничего говорить и делать у него за спиной, — наконец произносит Леон. — И тебя попрошу о том же. В последнюю нашу встречу он упоминал, что собирается путешествовать; я позвоню ему через несколько недель, когда он доберется до туда, куда хотел. Посмотрим, что я смогу из него вытянуть. Я... не думаю, что он не захочет тебя видеть, это бред. Но я знаю, что ему будет трудно заставить себя с тобой встретиться.

— Если это из-за моей смерти...

— Нет. Это... Ну, как и сказал. Это его история, и он должен ее рассказать.

— Не помню, чтобы в моей первой жизни с тобой было так сложно, — говорит Артур, и Леон искренне смеется. — Но я ценю, что ты так защищаешь своего друга. Нашего друга. Он этого заслуживает.

— Это уж точно.


	4. Глава 4

Всего через несколько дней Моргана зовет его встретиться и пообедать вместе.

— Помнишь, я говорила, что у меня снова начались эти сны, — говорит она тихо.

Артур внимательно смотрит на нее и замечает, что под слоем макияжа тщательно скрыты залегшие под глазами темные тени.

— Ты увидела что-то во сне? — спрашивает он.

Моргана кивает.

— Я все еще не хочу в этом участвовать, — с горечью говорит она, — но, похоже, у меня нет выбора.

— Мне очень жаль, Моргана.

Его сестра, обычно такая собранная и уравновешенная, закрывает глаза и потирает переносицу; на какую-то секунду Артур видит, как она, должно быть, устала.

— Не надо. Я знаю, что это не твоя вина. — Она вздыхает и с явным усилием берет себя в руки. — Я видела драконов во сне, — говорит она через мгновение, — драконов, и грифонов, и других магических существ. Ши, фей... и они видели меня. Я думаю, именно это нас и ждет.

— Что, феи?

Моргана качает головой.

— Магия. Я думаю, что в мир вернется магия, Артур. И мне кажется, что, чтобы это пережить, нам понадобится помощь Мерлина.

Артур чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок, и с трудом сохраняет спокойный вид.

— Мы только знаем, что он жив и что он тоже нас помнит, — говорит он. — Леон все еще не смог узнать, где он.

— Может, надо сказать ему, что нам нужна его помощь?

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — признается Артур. — Все, что у меня есть — это слова Леона; что Мерлину трудно смириться с тем, что я снова жив.

Моргана кивает.

— Он был с тобой... в самом конце, — говорит она. — Я это помню. Ты умирал, а он был рядом.

На секунду между ними повисает тишина, а потом...

— Он сказал, что винит себя за то, в кого я превратилась.

— А потом он убил тебя.

— Я простила его за это, — отвечает Моргана просто, а потом, увидев взгляд Артура, закатывает глаза и слегка улыбается. — Слушай, не надо этих потрясенных взглядов. Я не могу его не простить. Это была _другая жизнь._ Что бы он ни сделал тогда, это не повлияло на меня в этом времени — а это все, что для меня важно. Это время. Эта жизнь. Я ведь тебе уже говорила — если мы должны научиться на своих прошлых ошибках, если в этом и есть весь _смысл_ реинкарнации, то я не хочу возвращаться к старой себе. Ты даже представить не можешь, какая ярость во мне кипела... Хотя, в каком-то смысле, ты ее на себе прочувствовал. А еще... еще было безумие, и... и страх. Я больше не хочу даже близко ко всему этому подходить; а если я буду держать обиды на то, что случилось в прошлом, то никогда не стану свободна. Никогда не отпущу ту себя. Я прощаю его не потому, что он этого заслуживает, и не потому, что он такой милашка, и... и даже не потому, что он важен для тебя. Я прощаю его, потому что сама не смогу выжить, если буду тащить в настоящее все старые обиды.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Артур, и, кажется, он действительно понимает. Из всех них именно Моргане опаснее всего давать прошлому влиять на ее настоящую жизнь. Ей больше всего терять. — Но... ты же сама сказала. Может, у нас не будет выбора. Когда случится то, что случится, вряд ли кто-то из нас сможет просто спрятаться и переждать все в безопасном месте.

— Я отказываюсь верить в судьбу, — горячо говорит она. — В прошлый раз мне не было от нее ничего хорошего — мне якобы суждено было стать злодеем во всей этой истории, и я стала злодеем. А я хочу свою историю. Поэтому, если я во все это и ввяжусь, то только на своих условиях, и больше никак.

— Я понимаю, — снова говорит Артур. — И... как бы там ни было, прости меня.

Она вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Спасибо. И... это была не твоя вина. На каждый твой шаг столько всего влияло. Судьба. Предназначение. Ожидания Утера. Я вообще удивлена, что ты сам хочешь во всем этом участвовать.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что у меня просто тоже нет выбора, — произносит он, медленно нащупывая правильные слова. — Но я делаю это не из-за этого. Наверное, я эгоист. Я просто хочу вернуть свою семью и своих друзей, тех людей, которых я помню и люблю из прошлой жизни. Рыцарей. Гвен. Тебя. — Он делает глубокий вдох и позволяет себе произнести это вслух, — Мерлина. 

Он прикусывает губу, но, когда Моргана ничего не отвечает, он продолжает:

— Всю мою жизнь я хранил воспоминания обо всех этих потрясающих людях, и я хочу... чтобы они были настоящими, а не просто картинками у меня в голове. Что бы там ни надвигалось, мы с этим справимся, но у меня есть чувство... что мы справимся гораздо лучше, если будем все вместе.

* * *

— Значит, Марокко, — говорит Гвейн через несколько недель. 

Осень уже на исходе, и Британские острова, как и в любое другое время года, утопают в дожде и тумане. Серая морось за окном словно бы отрезала Артура и его рыцарей Круглого стола от всего остального мира; в пабе нет никого, кроме них, и несколько свечей на деревянном столе тепло освещают их лица.

— По словам Леона, — пожимает плечами Артур.

— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас поехал с тобой? — спрашивает Ланзо. Артур благодарен друзьям за то, что все без возражений согласились, что за Мерлином отправится именно он.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, думаю, что должен сделать это один.

— Спугнем его, если нас будет слишком много, — замечает Персиваль, и все кивают. В этой жизни он все так же немногословен — зато, когда он говорит, все к нему прислушиваются.

— Если ты все-таки найдешь его, — говорит Гвейн, — я бы посоветовал не давить. Не говори ему, что нам будет нужна его помощь — друиды ясно дали понять, что он это не оценит.

Артур снова кивает и тянется за пивом. Теперь, когда наконец настало время действовать, он начинает нервничать. Но это знакомое и немного даже приятное чувство, как волнение перед турниром... или охотой. Он разыщет свою добычу — выследит ее до ее логова, если будет надо, — и тогда уже начнется противостояние. Чья сила воли окажется сильнее, тот и победит.

А победит Артур — просто потому что иначе не может быть. Каким-то образом мысль о том, что Мерлин не вернется в его жизнь, кажется неправильной и недопустимой.

— Наверное, я пойму, что сказать, когда увижу его, — говорит он.

Они поднимают тост за удачу Артура, а затем разговор переходит в другое русло — по большей части они рассуждают, что же их ждет. Они все это чувствуют — что-то неумолимо приближается. Ланзо следит за криминальными сводками, но в полиции он занимает не очень высокий пост и не может узнать ничего, кроме информации о рядовых преступлениях. Гэвин за время своих путешествий создал целую сеть из знакомств — от чудаков и бездомных до настоящих преступников; люди, которых общество считает отбросами, и которые могут оказаться им полезны; Персиваль взял на себя общение с друидами и горсткой других людей, так или иначе связанных с магией. Аллен следит за слухами, которые ходят между его крупными клиентами и поставщиками, но неохотно — и сам признает, что вряд ли узнает что-то полезное. Он все еще настаивает, что с Леоном их свела чистая случайность.

Леон же вливается в их компанию очень постепенно. Пару раз они один на один встречались с Элианом, зато он много переписывается с Гвейном и Персивалем; с Артуром они видятся всякий раз, когда Леон бывает в городе, но гораздо чаще просто общаются по телефону — по какой-то причине бывший рыцарь избегает личных встреч. С Ланселотом они еще не встречались, но Ланселот всегда был терпеливым, да и они с Леоном никогда не были особенно близки. Ланзо говорит, что готов подождать, и Леон, похоже, это ценит.

— Когда ты вылетаешь? — спрашивает Ланселот.

— Я только сегодня утром купил билет, — признается Артур. — Вылетаю на выходных, и пока только в один конец. Я взял работу удаленно, поэтому моя компания все равно будет мне платить.

Гвейн откидывается на спинку кресла.

— И сколько ты там пробудешь?

Артур поигрывает со своей кружкой, собирая с нее пальцами капельки конденсата.

— Не знаю, — говорит он неохотно. — Я либо найду Мерлина, либо нет, но я не могу просто бесконечно прохлаждаться в Марокко.

— Если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли... — начинает Персиваль.

— Знаю. — Мерлин был колдуном; по крайней мере, раньше. Друиды его знают — значит, наверное, его магия сохранилась. Раньше этот человек мог замести следы даже в лесу, так что ему не составит труда исчезнуть в городе, если он только этого захочет, — я стараюсь об этом не думать.

— Но Леон же с ним связывался, — пожимает плечами Гвейн. — Он знает, что ты приедешь.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он не попытается от меня сбежать. Он сказал Леону свой адрес — это уже хорошее начало. Будем считать это таким... осторожным приглашением.

* * *

В Марокко оказывается невероятно красиво и жарко; гористая местность, тесно усеянная домиками, совсем не похожа на пустыню, которую Артур представлял себе по туристическим брошюрам. Страна устроилась на самом краю Африки и граничит с Атлантическим океаном и Средиземным морем с одной стороны и пустыней Сахарой с другой. Берберы, арабы и европейцы все внесли вклад в культуру страны, и получившийся калейдоскоп из еды, языков, музыки и архитектуры совершенно ошеломляет Артура; он думает, что мог бы влюбиться в это место, не будь все его мысли заняты поисками Мерлина и тем, как уговорить его вернуться домой.

Но что, если он не захочет возвращаться? Что, если он вообще не захочет иметь ничего общего с Артуром? Моргана по возможности избегает всего, что было связано с ее предыдущей жизнью, убегая от слишком болезненных воспоминаний и человека, которым она стала тогда. А Мерлин... что ж, если он вырос таким же одиноким, как и Артур, если его всю жизнь преследовали призраки людей, которых он не мог ни спасти, ни найти в этой жизни — может, он и правда не захочет ко всему этому возвращаться.

Артур не уверен, что он тогда будет делать. Он помнит свою юность, проведенную без Мерлина, и десять лет с ним; а настоящую свою жизнь Артур провел, скучая по самому близкому своему другу. Он был единственным человеком, который в его прошлой жизни никогда не боялся разницы положений и с готовностью напоминал Артуру, что иногда он вел себя, как осел; но когда это было нужно, он всегда стоял за его плечом, всегда молчаливо поддерживал. Он был первым, кто увидел самого Артура, со всеми его недостатками — и сумел сорвать с него все ранги и притворство и добраться до сути. В этой жизни Артур — другой человек, лучший человек; по крайней мере, ему хочется так думать. Он уже не так зациклен на положении и мнении общества, но все равно ему нужен кто-то, кто время от времени спускал бы его с небес на землю и не дал зазнаваться.

Не дал Артуру снова быть одиноким.

Правда в том, что Артуру не хватает этой дружбы; не хватает отношений, которые были несравнимо глубже даже его отношений с Гвен; и пусть он никогда не признается в этом вслух, ни рыцарям, ни кому-либо еще — он готов почти на что угодно, чтобы эту дружбу вернуть. Он отказался бы от своей части отцовского бизнеса, если это значит, что он сможет быть с Мерлином.

Не то чтобы ему нравились мужчины — но он точно знает, что чувствует к этому конкретному человеку. У него в голове мелькают слова, похожие на «любовь» и «навсегда» — и исчезают быстрее, чем он успевает сам осознать и признать их. Как бы там ни было, он прекрасно знает, что они там есть.

* * *

В столице Марокко Рабате Артур встречается с гидом, которого наняла для него компания. Мужчину, уже в возрасте и скромно одетого, зовут Халид; по его словам, страну он знает, как свои пять пальцев. 

Леон скидывает Артуру адрес — название маленького городка в двух часах езды от Рабата; туда они с Халидом и едут. Странно, но Артур никак не может удержать это название в голове больше минуты; оно выскальзывает из его памяти, хотя Артур несколько раз записал его себе, и оно есть на карте. Скорее всего, это Мерлин пытается сделать так, чтобы его не нашли. Артур уже много раз задавался вопросом, может ли Мерлин владеть магией и в этой жизни; ну, судя по всему, может.

По словам Леона, Мерлин работает врачом в общине мигрантов, и, по идее, его должны звать по-другому; но Леон не знает его нового имени. Артур же надеется, что даже без имени найти человека в маленьком городе окажется просто.

Халид уверенно ведет машину и заполняет тишину дороги болтовней, рассказывая Артуру об истории страны, местных достопримечательностях и случаях, которые произошли с его двоюродными братьями и сестрами. Братьев и сестер у него, похоже, много. Он указывает Артуру на места, которые, кажется, имеют не столько историческую ценность, сколько семейную — потому что Артур выслушивает истории про брата, который «впервые увидел свою невесту под ветвями этого самого дерева», и про другого брата Хабиба, «но не старшего Хабиба, про которого я уже рассказывал», который жил в деревне, мимо которой они проезжают, и который заболел и скончался «еще, наверное, до вашего рождения, сэр, да упокоится душа его с миром». И так далее, и так далее. Он комментирует все, от погоды до пыли на дороге, но Артура это не столько раздражает, сколько успокаивает. Болтовня напоминает ему о Мерлине, и, когда Халид позволяет ему вставить слово, он об этом упоминает.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, сэр, — говорит Халид. — Это и есть ваш друг-доктор, которого вы ищете?

— Так и есть.

— Так расскажите о нем, сэр, если вам угодно. Интересно, чем я на него похож.

 _Он не боялся меня,_ думает Артур, но не произносит это вслух.

— Он любил поговорить, — говорит он вместо этого. — Прямо как вы. И казалось, что он знает всех на свете.

По крайней мере, он постоянно приносил Артуру сплетни со всех концов замка.

— А еще иногда, когда я слишком погружался в свои мысли... Он всегда находил правильные слова, чтобы меня развеселить.

Халид улыбается и переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу.

— Чуть вверх по дороге будет _qanat_ — эм, канал, сэр, там можно напоить верблюдов. Вот были бы мы с вами на верблюдах, а не на этом джипе! Мои сестры обожают это место...

И так они едут дальше.

* * *

Они приезжают довольно быстро, правда, от езды по каменистой дороге Артура уже укачало и немного тошнит. Городок и правда оказывается крохотным, и уже через несколько минут они узнают, где находится клиника для мигрантов. Военные действия и стихийные бедствия вынудили многих людей по всей Африке покинуть родные страны и отправиться в Европу в поисках работы, но границу Марокко пересечь не так-то просто — поэтому многие здесь и остались. В последние несколько лет были случаи насилия и дискриминации в отношении мигрантов — беженцев и рабочих, — но сейчас ситуация уже успокоилась. 

Еще недавно в Марокко было три клиники от организации «Врачи без границ», но они закрылись одна за другой, потому что государство наладило систему здравоохранения, и больше людей стало получать достойную медицинскую помощь.

Артуру почему-то кажется, что Мерлин — именно такой человек, который стал бы работать на «Врачей без границ». В прошлой жизни он был помощником Гаюса; может, вот как он позволил воспоминаниям повлиять на его настоящую жизнь — он стал врачом, так же, как Ланзо стал полицейским, а Моргана — адвокатом по вопросам помощи детям. У Мерлина из воспоминаний Артура было доброе сердце, и для каждого находилось доброе слово.

По крайней мере, так он помнит. Сам он уже не тот человек, каким был тогда; и его рыцари, и Моргана тоже поменялись. Вполне возможно, что и Мерлин будет другим. Артуру остается только надеяться, что все эти изменения не повлияют на их дружбу.

 _Господи,_ как же он скучает по Мерлину. Он никогда даже не встречал этого человека в этой жизни, но иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что тоскует по нему, как если бы они были любовниками.

Халид знакомит Артура с главным врачом клиники; учитывая фамильярность, с которой они общаются, это, наверное, очередной его двоюродный брат.

— Чем вам помочь? — спрашивает доктор.

— Я ищу своего друга, — объясняет Артур. — Я не видел его уже... очень давно. Насколько я понимаю, он работал в вашей клинике.

— Я постараюсь помочь вам, чем смогу. Как его зовут? Как он выглядит?

— О... Он, эм... немного выше меня, и у него немного оттопыренные уши. Темные волосы. Голубые глаза.

— Белый?

— Что?

— Ваш друг, с голубыми глазами — он белый?

— Он... да.

Доктор с сожалением качает головой. 

— Мне очень жаль, но у нас не работают белые врачи. Может, попробуете клинику в соседнем городе?

На какой-то момент Артуру становится трудно дышать. Он быстро моргает, стараясь прийти в себя; он и не осознавал, как много надежд возлагал на эту встречу.

— Ох, я... — наконец произносит он, когда к нему возвращается дыхание, — я... понятно. Простите, что побеспокоил вас.

Доктор смотрит на него с легкой тревогой во взгляде.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Вам нужно отдохнуть?

— Я... отдохну в отеле, — слабо говорит Артур. — Спасибо.

— Никаких проблем, — отвечает доктор. — Удачи вам в ваших поисках.

— Да... конечно.

— А другой клиники для мигрантов-рабочих нет? — спрашивает Халид.

— Ну... Нет, других клиник нет. Но есть один врач... Он не числится у нас, — и в его голосе проскальзывает нотка презрения, — он работает на улицах, лечит мигрантов в их домах и приютах. Правда, не могу вспомнить, белый он или нет.

Артур оборачивается и внимательно прислушивается.

— Где нам его найти?

Доктор пожимает плечами.

— Он может быть где угодно. Попробуйте в городской столовой; если его самого там нет, может, вам подскажут, где его видели последний раз.

Артур обменивается взглядом с Халидом, и тот кивает.

— Shukraan*, — отвечает мужчина. — Вы очень помогли.

— Да, спасибо, — добавляет Артур.

— Удачи, — говорит доктор.

— Ваш друг, — говорит Халид, когда они забираются обратно в джип. — Вы так и не сказали, как его зовут. 

Странно; должно быть, он забыл.

— Мерлин, — отвечает Артур. — Когда я знал его, его звали Мерлин.

На мгновение он прикрывает глаза от яркого света и не замечает, как Халид кидает на него острый взгляд, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на дорогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shukraan (арабский, «шу́кран») — «спасибо»


	5. Глава 5

Мерлина не оказывается в столовой, зато люди оттуда говорят Артуру, что доктора Хоука недавно видели в одном из соседних домов, где заболел ребенок. 

Доктор Хоук. Услышав это имя, Артур не может сдержать улыбки — в повадках Мерлина и правда всегда было что-то птичье*.

В доме с больным мальчиком Мерлина тоже нет, но семья говорит им, что вечером доктор собирался зайти еще к паре пациентов по соседству. Артур с Халидом переглядываются, и Артур покрепче затягивает шнурки на своих походных ботинках.

Следуя указаниям местных жителей, они находят следующий дом только через час; кажется, что здесь все друг друга знают и с готовностью показывают им дорогу, но все равно Артуру начинает казаться, что люди вокруг специально хотят его запутать. В третьем по счету доме им говорят, что «доктор Хоук» оставался на ужин и только что ушел. 

На улице быстро темнеет, и в небе над горами поднимается луна.

— Вы знаете, куда он пошел? — спрашивает Артур, и Халид переводит. Артур вряд ли понял бы эту беззубую старуху, даже если бы она говорила на английском, а не на арабском.

— Она говорит, что не знает, где ночует доктор Хоук, — говорит Халид, — но я сам знаю пару мест, где он может остановиться на ночь, если своего дома у него нет.

— А почему у него может не быть дома? — спрашивает Артур. Он думал найти адрес Мерлина по его новому имени — если во всем городе найдется хоть один телефонный справочник, конечно.

— Он перебирается с места на место, если верить людям, — говорит Халид, — и не остается нигде подолгу. Наверное, и ночует он в местах, к которым не будет привязываться. Которые можно легко оставить позади, когда придет время двигаться дальше.

Артур кивает. Логично, что если Мерлин путешествующий врач, он вряд ли каждый раз покупает или арендует жилье на новом месте; скорее, останавливается в гостиницах и хостелах. Вот только это значит, что если Мерлин решит покинуть сегодня город, то Артур никогда его уже не найдет.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он, — поехали в ближайшее место, какое вы знаете.

Халид кивает, но на этот раз, садясь в джип, Артур не упускает из виду внимательный взгляд старика.

— Что вы сделаете, если найдете его? — спрашивает он, и что-то в его тоне заставляет Артура задуматься.

— Приглашу его обратно в свою жизнь, — говорит он через несколько секунд. — Когда мы знали друг друга, он был самым близким моим другом. Я доверял ему больше, чем кому-либо еще... — он смеется, когда на ум вдруг приходят моменты из той жизни. — А когда я его не слушал, то всегда оказывался неправ. Я очень по нему скучаю. Я... — он качает головой, не в силах выразить в словах все, что чувствует.

— И вы не ищете его, потому что он может быть вам полезен? — спрашивает Халид.

— Нет. Что это вообще за вопрос такой?

Халид не отвечает, только серьезно смотрит на него в тусклом свете салона джипа. Наконец он отворачивается и заводит мотор.

— Халид?

Халид по-прежнему ничего не говорит, только резко выжимает педаль газа. Артуру приходится ухватиться за ручку дверцы, чтобы его не откинуло назад.

— Халид!

— Простите, сэр. Мы приедем через пару минут. Под сиденьем есть бутылка с водой, возьмите, если нужно.

Они в Марокко, в джипе, на пороге сумерек, и Артур думает, что хотел бы иметь сейчас при себе меч. У Халида что-то на уме, и Артур понятия не имеет, что; если бы они были сейчас в Камелоте, Артур подумал бы, что он что-то знает и не говорит.

Хотя нет, здесь и сейчас, в двадцать первом веке, он все равно уверен, что Халид что-то знает и не говорит. Если окажется, что Халид все это время знал, где искать Мерлина... Он не знает, что тогда сделает.

* * *

«Пара минут» превращается в двадцать, причем едут они на другой конец города и куда-то в сельскую местность, взбираясь на гору на пониженной передаче. Дорога идет вверх достаточно круто, и Артур ловит себя на том, что наклоняется вперед, как если бы ехал на лошади. Артур прислушивается к шуму мотора и всматривается в темноту за окнами машины; огней вокруг мало, в основном в окошках редких маленьких домиков, мимо которых они проезжают. 

Звезды здесь кажутся очень близкими.

Наконец Халид останавливает джип перед оштукатуренным зданием высотой в два или три этажа; его бледно-желтые стены и голубая отделка мелькает в свете фар лишь на секунду, прежде чем Халид заглушает двигатель. Внезапная тишина вокруг них, кажется, заполняет собой все вокруг.

— Пойдемте со мной, — говорит Халид. 

И куда делись все эти истории про бесконечных родственников, думает Артур. На секунду он задумывается, существуют ли они вообще.

Они заходят в выложенный плиткой двор, освещенный тут и там свечными фонарями и окруженный молодыми пальмами, которые еле достают макушками до первого этажа; в центре двора весело плещет фонтан. С маленьких кованых балконов здания свисают корзины с цветами. Их аромат, сладкий и пьянящий, наполняет воздух, а свежесть от фонтана кажется блаженством после пыли нижнего города. Сверчки громко стрекочут, нарушая тишину вечера.

— Здесь красиво, — говорит Артур. Место и в самом деле очаровывает.

— Ему здесь нравится, — говорит Халид, и подозрения Артура подтверждаются.

— Так вы все это время знали, кого я ищу.

Халид долго молчит, и когда Артуру уже кажется, что ответа он не дождется, мужчина говорит:

— Сначала нет, я не был уверен, пока не услышал его имя. Я его защищаю. Или, наверное, можно сказать, что мы защищаем друг друга, — и Артур чувствует прилив ревности, который он быстро подавляет. — Он заслуживает, чтобы его защищали. Он спас мне жизнь однажды... Очень давно.

Мерлин не может быть старше Артура. Если только... нет. 

Нет, пожалуйста, только не Мерлин. 

В груди Артура поднимается ярость, и он спрашивает сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Как давно?

Халид криво улыбается, и его зубы сверкают на секунду в свете свечей.

— Лет триста назад.

Лицо Артура вытягивается, и ему кажется, что он чувствует, как отливает от лица кровь.

— Он был жив все это время? 

Ладно, что Халид гораздо старше, чем кажется, но представить, что Мерлин может быть бессмертен так же, как и Леон, ужасно.

— Пусть он сам расскажет. Ждите здесь, — говорит Халид. — Хотите кофе?

И Артур очень хочет сказать нет, хочет потребовать, чтобы этот двуличный старик отвел его к его другу, но к этому моменту он уже узнал кое-что о марокканской культуре и гостеприимстве, поэтому он просто вздыхает и ищет, куда можно сесть. По дворику расставлены крошечные столики и кованые стулья, и он выбирает столик под одним из свечных фонарей, откуда видно оба выхода. Немного заслоняет обзор пальма, но это лучшее место, откуда он сможет сразу увидеть Мерлина.

— Вы уверены, что он спустится? — не удерживается от вопроса Артур.

— Нет, — отвечает Халид. — Но я постараюсь его убедить, ради вас. 

И он заходит внутрь, разливая во двор уютный золотистый свет помещения, прежде чем бледно-голубая дверь захлопывается за ним.

Мгновение спустя она снова открывается, и появляется пожилая женщина с кофейным сервизом на подносе; она не улыбается, но, заметив Артура, шаркает по направлению к нему. Медный кувшин поблескивает в свете свечей, а чашки кажутся слишком уж хрупкими, чтобы из них пить. Набор завершают сахарница с медной ложкой и крошечный кувшинчик сливок. Запах просто божественный, и Артур вдруг вспоминает, что ничего не ел с самого обеда.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, пока она наливает кофе ему в чашку. — Эм, _shukraan._

Она скороговоркой отвечает ему на арабском и быстро возвращается в дом; поднос остается на столике перед ним.

Кофе действительно превосходный, и Артур позволяет насыщенному вкусу и запаху немного успокоить его нервы, пока сам он ждет. 

Что Халид говорит сейчас Мерлину? Захочет ли Мерлин вообще его видеть? Леон намекнул, что, может, и не захочет. Неужели Артур проделал весь этот путь зря?

Он вздыхает и втягивает аромат кофе, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток. Воздух вокруг наполнен стрекотанием сверчков и плеском фонтана. В мягком свете свечей трудно не расслабиться; Артур не замечает, как открывается все та же бледно-голубая дверь, но несколько минут спустя кто-то совсем рядом с ним произносит:

— Это правда ты. Ты правда приехал.

И Артур никогда раньше не слышал этого голоса — не в этой жизни, — но он знает его так же хорошо, как и свой собственный. 

Он поднимается. Кованые ножки железного стула царапают кафель.

— Мерлин.

— Я уже давно не ношу это имя, — отвечает мужчина рядом с ним. Высокий, худощавый, с темными волосами и бледной кожей, которая, кажется, сияет в свете свечей. На его лице — небольшая щетина, которую Артур не помнит из снов о первой жизни. — Люди теперь зовут меня доктор Эмброуз Хоук.

— Эмброуз... Это от «Амброзиуса»? 

Конечно, он понимает отсылку. Да и как иначе? Он еще со школы читал об Артуриане все, что мог найти. В некоторых легендах колдуна и советника короля Артура зовут Мирддин Амброзиус; это имя означает «бессмертный», и Артур думает, что это еще одна подсказка.

— Ну да, — говорит Мерлин. Он наклоняет голову, и в темноте невозможно сказать наверняка — но Артуру кажется, что он краснеет. А может, и нет, кто знает.

— Умно, — говорит Артур. — Эм... Кофе?

Мерлин качает головой, но хотя бы пододвигает себе второй стул и садится за крошечный столик. Артур делает то же самое.

— Зачем ты здесь, Артур? 

Его голос звучит спокойно и ровно; хотел бы Артур чувствовать себя хоть в половину таким же безмятежным.

— Я приехал за тобой, — начинает он, но Мерлин — Эмброуз — поднимает руку.

— Я имею в виду, почему ты вернулся? Я так долго тебя ждал, а теперь ты здесь... — он замолкает и сжимает переносицу, и Артур замечает, что его длинные пальцы слегка дрожат. Он делает глубокий вдох и резко выдыхает. — Почему ты вернулся из мертвых?

— Я не знаю, — признается Артур. — Все, что я знаю — это мои сны, которые я видел с самого детства. Почти с самого рождения, наверное.

— С рождения? — Эмброуз подается вперед на стуле. — Ты родился?

— Ну, да. Как и остальные. Пока я не встретил Леона, то думал, что нам всем просто ужасно повезло реинкарнироваться в одно и то же время, — он вздыхает и вертит крохотную чашку кофе в руках. — Я понятия не имел, что возможно было прожить все это время, от Камелота до современности.

— О, еще как возможно, — говорит Эмброуз. Он звучит так, так горько, и Артур не может его в этом винить. Но затем он с любопытством наклоняет голову — жест, который Артур не раз видел в своих снах. — Ты сказал «остальные»?

— Мои ближайшие рыцари, — говорит Артур. — Гвейн, Персиваль. Ланселот. Элиан. Гвен. — Он делает паузу. — Моргана... Правда, она не хочет во все это ввязываться.

— Во что?

Артур вздыхает.

— Реинкарнация — по крайней мере, согласно нью-эйджу** — значит возможность начать все сначала, с чистого листа. Усвоить уроки и исправить ошибки. Моргана помнит, кем она была и кем стала, и не хочет иметь с той жизнью ничего общего; ей не нравится, что мы иногда собираемся вместе и вспоминаем. Но оно и понятно, если учесть, как несладко ей пришлось тогда.

— Понятно. 

Эмброуз замолкает; Артур ждет, что он заговорит снова, но тот, кажется, не собирается делиться своими мыслями.

— Нам тебя не хватает, Мерлин... Эмброуз, — поправляет он себя. — Мы все помним тебя своим другом, и все хотели тебя найти — с тех самых пор, как первый раз встретились. Гвейн подобрался к тебе ближе всех, через друидов — но все, чего мы от них добились, это что «твое время еще не пришло». А потом мы наткнулись на Леона — ну, буквально, он просто забрел в ювелирный, где работает Аллен... Элиан. Он сказал, что поговорит с тобой.

Правда, еще Леон сказал, что лучше бы им с Мерлином так часто не связываться, но Артур решает оставить это при себе.

— Так значит... Он все-таки с тобой поговорил?

— Да... Я не был уверен, что хочу с тобой видеться. Сначала. Но в конце концов он уговорил меня хотя бы дать свой адрес. — Эмброуз протягивает руку и проводит кончиком пальца по каемке кофейной чашки. — Я не думал, что ты правда до сюда доберешься.

— У меня такое чувство... что ты этого и не хотел. Что, может, ты все-таки не хочешь меня видеть.

— Не в этом дело, — говорит Эмброуз, — я... — Он замолкает и снова вздыхает. — Я сдался, Артур. Было пророчество о том, что ты вернешься, когда Альбион будет больше всего нуждаться в тебе. Но потом Камелот пал, Альбион стал Англией, а Англия стала частью большого мира... а ты так и не вернулся. А мне в этих пророчествах было обещано место рядом с тобой, но... но моим проклятием, или... я не знаю, моим... моим наказанием стало то, что ценой за это место рядом с тобой будет вечная жизнь. Что я останусь в живых и буду ждать твоего возвращения. И я ждал _века,_ Артур. Больше тысячи лет. Я _счет потерял_ годам, а ты так и не вернулся. В конце концов я решил, что пророчества лгут. При твоей жизни не было никакого золотого века, который они обещали. Значит, и ты не вернешься. Поэтому я сдался.

Эмброуз прикрывает на секунду глаза.

— И тут Леон звонит мне ни с того ни с сего, хотя мы договорились связываться только раз в пять лет, и говорит, что нашел тебя. А я оставил тебя в прошлом и стал двигаться дальше, и лет восемьдесят или девяносто прожил своей жизнью... или мне так казалось. И вдруг появляешься ты. Я думал, что наконец закончил оплакивать твою смерть, наконец-то отпустил тебя раз и навсегда... и вот ты здесь.

— Дело не в том, что я не хотел тебя видеть, — произносит он тихо. Он никак не может оставить в покое сахарницу, зачерпывая ложечкой немного сахара и высыпая его обратно. — Но мне больно видеть тебя здесь после всех этих лет. Я чувствую, что подвел тебя, — говорит он, но Артур тут же качает головой.

— Ты не подвел меня, — говорит он, хотя каждое слово дается ему с трудом. Он пытается представить себе, каково было Мерлину — запертому, как в ловушке, со всем этим временем на руках, которое он не мог даже прожить по-настоящему, и все из-за какого-то ёбаного пророчества, и в его глазах встают слезы. — Господи, Мерлин, конечно, ты меня не подвел. Я и так никогда не заслуживал такой преданности. Твоей... твоей верности — я никогда ее не понимал и никогда не заслуживал.

— Заслуживал, — говорит Мерлин. — Ты всегда... — он обрывает себя, — ты ее заслуживал, — повторяет он, так и не сказав то, что хотел.

Артуру хочется наклониться и остановить беспокойные руки Мерлина своими руками, но он не уверен, что Мерлин будет рад такому жесту.

— Я вырос без тебя в этой жизни, но, может, так нужно было. Как бы мы смогли быть друзьями, если бы мне было восемь, а ты был взрослым? И, может, у меня не было тебя — но зато у меня всегда были мои сны. Воспоминания о тебе и других, но в основном о тебе. И эти воспоминания, Мерлин — прости, Эмброуз — эти воспоминания помогали мне пережить многие тяжелые моменты. Иногда я не знал, что делать, и тогда я думал о тебе и прислушивался к твоим советам — и всегда, всегда находилось воспоминание, в котором ты был мудрым и знал, что нужно делать. Ну или просто безостановочно болтал. Но ты всегда помогал мне, даже если тебя не было со мной физически.

Из-под ресниц Мерлина появляется слеза, она прочерчивает дорожку по его щеке и исчезает в бороде.

— Мне так жаль, что меня не было рядом.

— Не извиняйся, не надо, — говорит Артур. — Я принимал тебя как должное в той жизни. В Камелоте. Я до самого конца не знал и половины того, что ты для меня сделал. Да и до сих пор, наверное, не знаю. Мне не хватало тебя в этой жизни, но, боюсь... Если бы ты был рядом, то, может быть, я не ценил бы тебя так, как должен бы.

Мерлин делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох, и больше слез течет по его щекам.

— Я боялся, что ты возненавидишь меня, когда узнаешь о магии, — говорит он. — Что ты простил меня только потому, что умирал, и... и тебе не нужно было бы разбираться со всем этим после смерти.

— Я не думаю, что вообще способен тебя ненавидеть, — тихо говорит Артур. 

К черту приличия, думает он и встает. Мерлин непонимающе смотрит на него, но Артур только обходит небольшой столик между ними, кладет руку Мерлину на голову и притягивает его к себе.

— Боже, — всхлипывает Мерлин, а потом обхватывает Артура руками и прижимается лицом к его животу. Его плечи сотрясаются от беззвучных рыданий, и Артур чувствует, как по его собственным щекам стекают несколько слез. Он проводит пальцами по темным волосам Мерлина, и тот подается навстречу его прикосновениям, будто наконец-то обретя дом после слишком долгих скитаний.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Игра слов про птиц в оригинале:  
> a hawk — ястреб  
> a merlin — птица кречет, тоже относится к семейству соколиных  
> Мерлин выбрал себе фамилию Хоук с отсылкой на свое настоящее имя, и Артур думает, что да, действительно, кречет, как и ястреб — сокол.
> 
> **Нью-эйдж (англ. New Age, «новая эра»), религии «нового века» — эзотерические и мистические движения/субкультура.


	6. Глава 6

— У меня столько вопросов, — говорит Артур, когда они заходят внутрь здания и устраиваются там. Это то ли что-то вроде пансиона, то ли очень хорошая гостиница. Номер Эмброуза разделен на спальную зону и гостиную с рабочим столом и книжным шкафом. Артур думает, что он явно уже успел тут обжиться: полки заставлены книгами на разных языках, а на столе лежит тонкий ноутбук. Кофейный сервиз из дворика теперь тоже стоит в номере, на крепком дубовом столе с изящной резьбой и с такими же стульями. Открытое окно, выходящее на крошечный кованый железный балкон, запускает в комнату теплый ветерок, наполненный запахом цветов. Халид наливает им всем кофе и садится в стороне от них. — Как вы встретились с Халидом триста лет назад, для начала.

— Это история для другого раза, — говорит Эмброуз, — но он все равно преувеличивает. Это было вовсе не триста лет назад, а двести пятьдесят от силы.

— Это _вы_ потеряли счет годам, сэр, — говорит Халид с улыбкой. — И вы сами мне в этом признались.

Уголок губ брюнета дергается вверх.

— Справедливо, наверное. — Он поворачивается к Артуру. — Халид — не его настоящее имя, как и Эмброуз — не мое. Оно значит «бессмертный» по-арабски.

— А ты выбрал «Амброзиуса», — задумчиво говорит Артур. — Леон тоже сказал, что уже давно не использует свое настоящее имя.

Эмброуз только пожимает плечами.

— Приходится так делать. Люди теперь внимательно отслеживают любые махинации с документами. Сейчас трудно даже держать один банковский счет в течение ста лет, что уж говорить об именах? У меня их около пятнадцати — меняю время от времени.

— Но имя Мерлин ты не используешь?

— Нет, уже очень и очень давно, — отвечает он. — Ни разу с твоей первой жизни.

— Почему нет?

Эмброуз вздыхает.

— Когда я понял, что не старею, когда умер Гаюс, я ушел из Камелота и поменял имя, если вдруг Гвен или еще кто-то стал бы меня искать. Я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли. А потом это имя стало только напоминать мне о болезненном прошлом, и я не захотел больше возвращаться к нему.

— А теперь?

Мужчина улыбается немного застенчиво.

— А теперь ты вернулся. Можешь называть меня как хочешь.

— Я помню тебя Мерлином. Это... подойдет?

Его улыбка становится шире.

— Более чем.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь врач, — говорит Артур, — и я не хочу заставлять тебя никуда уезжать и отрываться от этой жизни. Ты не мой слуга, и я больше не король. Ты не обязан всюду за мной следовать. Но... Мы можем хотя бы... Можешь дать мне свою электронную почту? Или, может, мы могли бы иногда созваниваться по Скайпу?

Эмброуз — Мерлин — смеется.

— На самом деле, меня здесь ничего не держит, — говорит он. — Я и так нигде не задерживаюсь надолго. Я пробыл в Марокко всего пару месяцев, и могу легко найти любую работу в Англии. Если ты живешь в Англии, конечно.

— Да, в Лондоне. Так ты правда врач?

— Был врачом почти все это время, — кивает Мерлин. — В конце концов, я десять лет помогал Гаюсу. Легче всего было делать то, что я уже умею, пока я ждал.

Артур морщится.

— И ты перестал ждать только меньше ста лет назад?

Мерлин вздыхает.

— Ты должен был вернуться во времена величайшей нужды Альбиона. А в Первую и Вторую мировую... Погибло столько людей, а тебя так и не было... Я не смог больше.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Артур, и он правда понимает. Он не уверен, что у него самого хватило бы мужества ждать так долго. — Так ты всегда был бессмертным?

— Я не уверен, — отвечает Мерлин. — Много чего должно было меня убить и не убило, даже в твоей первой жизни. Дороки, например, — добавляет он, вздрагивая. — Помнишь их?

— Не самый приятный из моих снов, — кивает Артур. 

— Мы знали, что ни один смертный не может пережить их прикосновения — и все же я выжил.

— А я никогда не задавался вопросом, почему, — говорит Артур, качая головой. — Я просто был слишком рад тому, что ты смог вернуться. 

Должно быть, подсказки всю жизнь были у него прямо под носом, а он никогда не позволял себе их увидеть.

— Перед битвой при Камланне Моргана забрала мою магию, — говорит Мерлин. — И я отправился в пещеру — источник, прародину всей магии — чтобы вернуть ее. Пока я был там, я... скажем так, _кое-что произошло._ И я понял, что мне нужно полностью принять свои силы, осознать, что Моргана не может отобрать у меня себя самого. Я не просто _владею_ магией, Артур. На самом деле, я _и есть_ магия. И когда я понял это, когда принял свою силу — думаю, что вместе с ней принял и бессмертие. Я почти уверен, что именно в этот день я перестал стареть.

— А потом я умер и оставил тебя одного, — говорит Артур. — Мне так жаль.

Мерлин качает головой и устало закрывает глаза.

— Так было предначертано, — говорит он. — Если я чему и научился за все эти века — так это что от судьбы никому не уйти. А я пытался. Я _так сильно_ пытался, но ты все равно умер.

Они одновременно вздыхают, а затем немного смущенно улыбаются друг другу. Пусть тема разговора и не очень приятная, но как же _хорошо_ знать, что Мерлин снова рядом с ним — пусть даже ненадолго.

— Ты же будешь на связи, когда вернешься в Англию? — спрашивает Артур. — Или тебе нужно время, чтобы все обдумать? Ты сказал, что тебе тяжело снова видеть меня, и не хочу еще больше все ухудшить только потому, что мне тебя не хватало. Дело не только во мне.

Мерлин снова наклоняет голову.

— Ты и правда изменился, — задумчиво произносит он.

Артур неуютно пожимает плечами.

— В этот раз у меня была другая жизнь, — неуверенно говорит он. — Не было столько привилегий, как раньше. Как я уже говорил, я ничей не король. И в этот раз я не вырос, думая, что мне должны весь мир преподнести на блюдечке.

— Думаешь, есть причина, почему ты вернулся? Кроме твоих снов, что-нибудь говорит тебе, что ты должен будешь что-то сделать?

Артур морщится. Он надеялся, что Мерлин будет не таким проницательным и не задаст этот вопрос; друиды ясно дали понять, что Мерлина нельзя заставлять вернуться только потому, что им могут понадобиться его силы.

— Скорее всего, причина есть. Не из моих снов, — произносит он медленно, — но иногда у меня возникает такое чувство... Такое... ощущение, что что-то приближается. Я не знаю, что именно. Наверное, у Морганы есть мысли на этот счет, но она изо всех сил избегает всей этой истории. Но я и остальные рыцари, мы чувствуем что-то вроде надвигающейся грозы. Оно растет где-то далеко, на горизонте, и мы не можем его разглядеть... но оно приближается.

Мерлин мрачно кивает, но поначалу ничего не говорит. Он смотрит куда-то вдаль, погруженный в свои мысли, и Артур не хочет его отвлекать. Вместо этого он делает глоток кофе и кидает взгляд на Халида.

Пожилой мужчина ( _еще какой пожилой,_ думает Артур) выглядит обеспокоенным. Он хмуро наблюдает за Мерлином, и, заметив взгляд Артура, качает головой.

— Думаю, вы правы, — тихо говорит он. — Что-то надвигается.

— Но вы не знаете, что это?

Халид качает головой. 

— Я знаю только, что пойду с доктором Хоуком, чтобы он был в безопасности, — говорит он.

— Нет, — голос Мерлина так же далек и рассеян, как и его взгляд. — Нет, Халид, я думаю, ты будешь нужен здесь. Если это то, что я думаю.

— Я думал, ты не знаешь, — говорит Артур.

— А я вот и не знаю, — встревает Халид. — И могу только предполагать. Я же не провидец.

Артур моргает. Об этом он не подумал.

— Но вы ведь владеете магией? — спрашивает он.

— Только силой, которая дарует мне долгую жизнь, а еще помогает лечить других. Ну и оказываться там, где я нужен. Правда, волшебные исцеления я держу при себе, по понятным причинам. В этом веке чудеса никому не нужны.

Артур поднимает бровь.

— Может, вы и правы.

— Значит, ты уже собрал своих рыцарей, — говорит Мерлин. — Неужели всех? Весь Круглый стол?

— Пока я не нашел только Мордреда, — говорит Артур. — Но все мои ближайшие рыцари уже здесь. И все они помнят нашу первую жизнь. И, как я уже сказал — они все тоже по тебе скучают.

— У меня уже очень давно не было столько друзей сразу, — говорит Мерлин. — Безопаснее держать людей на расстоянии. Но, наверное... я был бы не против снова их увидеть.

— Это все, чего мы хотим, — говорит Артур. — Я имею в виду... У нас нет никаких скрытых мотивов, чтобы выследить и использовать тебя. Да, все чувствуют, что что-то скоро случится — но это все очень смутно. И еще... У меня такое ощущение, что тебе _в любом случае_ придется в этом участвовать — и неважно, нашли бы мы тебя или нет.

— Я бы, наверное, постарался этого избежать, если честно, — говорит Мерлин. — Как я уже сказал, я сдался.

Артур кивает.

— Ты и сейчас не обязан... — начинает он, но Мерлин тут же качает головой. 

— Ты здесь, — говорит он. — И я бы не хотел быть где-либо еще.

Артуру приходится отвернуться, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Боже, он этого не заслуживает. Что он вообще _сделал,_ чтобы все это заслужить? 

— Ты сказал, что знаешь, что это может быть? — спрашивает он. Его голос выходит хриплым и в нем слышны слезы, но никто ничего не говорит.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, чтобы убедиться, — произносит Мерлин, — но... да. И это связано с магией.

— Я вырос, думая, что магии не существует, — говорит Артур. — И был немного удивлен, когда Гэвин — извини, это Гвейн — нашел настоящих друидов. Но если честно, то я не знаю, есть ли у них вообще магия.

— Есть какие-то крупицы, — отвечает Мерлин. — Магию вроде как вымыло из мира за все эти годы; похоже на то, как вода отходит с отливом. Теперь в мире царят наука и техника — и это не хорошо и не плохо, так просто есть. Но у меня сильное подозрение, что все вот-вот изменится, и нас ждет прилив. Я думаю, магия скоро вернется.

* * *

Мерлин и Халид настаивают, чтобы Артур остался в гостинице на ночь, и он с удовольствием съедает ужин, приготовленный все той же женщиной, что приносила ему кофе. Мерлину, кажется, неловко, и Артур не хочет на него давить — и поэтому следит, чтобы остаток вечера они не говорили ни о чем важном. Зато они заново узнают друг друга. Прощупывают почву — как далеко можно заходить с шутками, и как говорить о чем-то серьезном так, чтобы не стало слишком тяжело.

Пусть для Артура это его первая встреча с Мерлином — но, боже, как же хорошо снова его видеть. 

Реинкарнация... Почти все друзья Артура — люди из его прошлой жизни, и все равно он вряд ли когда-нибудь привыкнет к мысли, что перерождение реально.

Он узнает, что Мерлин не всегда был врачом; это его запасной вариант, к которому всегда можно вернуться, когда не хочется быть никем другим. Он был писателем, торговцем и еще много кем на протяжении веков, но, по словам самого Мерлина, одиночество плохо на него влияет. А помощь людям напоминает ему, как важно оставаться добрым к другим и поддерживать связи.

Артур понимает.

* * *

Ему трудно отпустить Мерлина, когда на следующее утро он собирает свою сумку и готовится вернуться в Рабат. Но он нашел то, за чем приехал, и в последние несколько лет он дал себе обещание: если он когда-нибудь отыщет Мерлина, то не будет на него давить. Если ему нужно время, чтобы принять тот факт, что Артур жив — он даст ему время.

— Только не забывай, что я не такой, как вы с Леоном, — пытается пошутить Артур, но шутка выходит неловкой. — Не жди пятнадцать или двадцать лет, прежде чем меня найти.

— Не буду, — обещает Мерлин.

Они обнимаются, и Мерлин сжимает его так крепко, что кажется, будто этим объятием они оба пытаются залечить что-то внутри. Когда настает время отпустить его и выйти из здания, Артуру больно, физически _больно,_ но он заставляет себя сделать это и садится в джип вслед за Халидом.

Артур поднимает глаза и видит Мерлина, стоящего в окне, ставни которого распахнуты навстречу утреннему свету. Он машет ему; после секундного колебания Мерлин поднимает руку в ответ, и вот они уже уезжают из маленького двора, и лучший друг Артура исчезает из вида.

Он закрывает глаза от боли и всю дорогу до Рабата изо всех сил старается дышать ровно.

А оттуда — и весь полет обратно в Лондон.


	7. Глава 7

— Значит, ты его нашел, — говорит Ланзо, когда они с Алленом и Гвен встречают его в аэропорту.

— Да, — выдавливает Артур. Первое слово, что он произнес за последние несколько часов.

Какое-то время никто ничего не говорит, и кажется, что Ланзо и Гвен слегка напуганы тем, что они видят в лице Артура.

— Все в порядке?

— Я... да, — говорит Артур, но, судя по выражению лиц остальных, никто ему не верит. Ладно, он их не винит. — Я просто... я не хотел возвращаться домой без него.

— Почему тогда не вернулся с ним? — спрашивает Аллен.

— Ему нужно было время. Я пообещал себе, что не буду его торопить.

— И правильно, — говорит Гвен. — Я уверена, он это ценит.

— Надеюсь, — соглашается Артур.

* * *

Следующие несколько недель проходят как в тумане; Артур едва справляется с делами на работе. Он никак не может смириться с мыслью, что наконец-то нашел Мерлина и сразу был вынужден его отпустить.

Боже, а что, если Мерлин решит, что ему лучше держаться подальше от того, что на них надвигается? Что, если Артур надавил слишком сильно (или если Мерлину так показалось; он ведь старался, старался изо всех сил не давить, пытался дать понять, что просто хочет вернуть своего друга, но все же...)? Что, если ему просто слишком больно было видеть Артура, как Леон и предупреждал?

— Выглядишь отвратно, дружище, — говорит Гэвин в следующую их встречу.

— Извини.

Гэвин моргает и снова оглядывает его, на этот раз чуть внимательнее.

— Это ты так из-за Мерлина убиваешься, — говорит он, и это вовсе не вопрос. Артур не отвечает, да и не чувствует, что тут нужно что-то отвечать; вместо этого он просто продолжает вглядываться в свой стакан пива, будто именно там сокрыт секрет, как вернуть его лучшего друга. — Он что, сказал, что не вернется?

— Нет, — признает Артур. — Но он может и передумать. И я ни черта не смогу сделать, чтобы его остановить. — Один уголок его рта приподнимается, но даже он сам не назвал бы это улыбкой. — Никогда не мог заставить его сделать то, что я хочу.

— Он придет, — говорит Гэвин. — Просто дай ему время.

— Я это и делаю, — говорит Артур. Не вина Мерлина, что время тянется так мучительно медленно. За эту мысль цепляется другая, и ему вдруг приходится подавить приступ тошноты. — Господи.

— Что такое?

— Если вот так Мерлин себя чувствовал, пока ждал меня все эти годы, то я не знаю, как он вообще все еще жив.

Гэвин внимательно смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем хлопает его по плечу одной рукой и протягивает стакан виски другой. Артур выпивает его залпом.

* * *

Проходит месяц, потом два, но от Мерлина нет ни слова. Зима тяжело опускается на Лондон, мокрый снег заполняет улицы, а дороги покрываются льдом; уже много дней подряд на жалком пасмурном небе не появляется даже намека на солнце. Другими словами, погода идеально подходит под настроение Артура. Даже встреча с рыцарями, Гвен и Морганой не поднимает ему настроения.

— Ты ведешь себя жалко, — говорит ему Моргана однажды вечером, но в ее словах нет ни капли издевки. — Вы с ним... Вы что, правда были так близки в той жизни?

— После того, как ты ушла, — говорит Артур, стараясь не замечать, как его сестра вздрагивает, — он был мне ближе всех.

Она молчит какое-то время, а потом тихо говорит:

— Мне жаль, Артур. 

Артур пожимает плечами.

— Это не твоя вина.

— А может, и моя, — парирует она. — Что, если это из-за меня он не возвращается?

— Не думаю, что в этом дело, — говорит Артур. — Я сказал ему, что ты не хочешь принимать участие в том, что на нас надвигается.

— И что?

— И то, что он ясно дал мне понять, что видеть меня ему слишком больно. Что он ждал моего возвращения и в конце концов сдался. — Артур качает головой. — Я думаю, что он не придет. И не виню его.

— И что, ты собираешься так все и оставить? — она фыркает. — Не такого Артура я помню.

— А я и не тот Артур, которого ты помнишь, — просто отвечает он. — Я не король. Я не могу приказать ему вернуться. Я обещал себе, что не буду на него давить, и пообещал ему, что не заставлю его возвращаться, если он не захочет. Поэтому одно из двух. Он либо решит прийти сам, либо нет.

Моргана вздыхает и кладет свою руку поверх его.

— Ты всегда был слишком самоотверженным, — говорит она. — Но ты прав. Мерлин — он как кот. Сам решает, что ему делать, и никто его не переубедит.

Артур негромко смеется, впервые за два месяца.

— Это просто отличное описание Мерлина.

* * *

В тот же вечер он пишет Леону. 

_Спасибо за попытку._

Примерно через полчаса приходит ответ. 

_Мне жаль._

* * *

Наступает канун Нового года, и Артур празднует вместе со всем своим Круглым столом, позволив праздничной суматохе отвлечь его мысли. Он сидит, закинув ноги на стол, а на другом конце дивана в объятиях Ланзо нежится Гвен. Гэвин рассказывает какую-то очередную нелепую историю о своих приключениях на работе пилота — правда, он смеется так сильно, что еле может выдавить из себя слова. Даже Персиваль рядом глупо хихикает, что само по себе примечательное событие.

Артур уже выпил несколько шотов и наконец-то немного расслабляется и перестает тосковать, как влюбленный подросток, первый раз за много месяцев. Он думает, что сделал все, что мог; он выполнил свою часть, дал Мерлину самому принять решение, и лучшее, что он может теперь сделать — это продолжать жить своей жизнью. В конце концов, Новый год — время перемен, и Артур решает быть готовым ко всему, что его ждет, с Мерлином или без него.

Он как раз откидывается на подушки дивана, слушая Гэвина, когда дверь в квартиру вдруг открывается. Выгнув шею, чтобы заглянуть через спинку дивана, он видит, как в гостиную входит Леон. Как только его замечают остальные, по всей квартире раздаются радостные возгласы.

— Смотрите-ка, кто это! — вопит Гэвин. — Вовремя ты притащил сюда свою кудрявую рожу! 

Артур знает, что они все переписываются и встречаются друг с другом уже несколько месяцев, но никогда еще Леон не встречался со всеми ними вместе. Только один на один.

— На себя посмотри, — лицо Леона расплывается в довольной ухмылке. Он достает из пакета бутылку вина и показывает им. — Это куда?

— Поставь на кухню, — отзывается Аллен, потому что отмечают они в его квартире. Леон исчезает на секунду, а затем появляется снова.

— А с этим что делать? — с улыбкой спрашивает он и делает шаг в сторону. Его рука лежит у кого-то на плече, он слегка тянет этого кого-то вперед, и, споткнувшись о дверной порог, в гостиной появляется Эмброуз Хоук. И выглядит он так, будто ему неудобно и, может, даже немного страшно быть здесь.

В комнате воцаряется полная тишина, но за секунду до того, как она станет неловкой, Гвен взвизгивает, вскакивает с колен Ланзо и бросается обнять Мерлина. Он делает шаг вперед, высвобождаясь из-под руки Леона, и обнимает Гвен в ответ. Он широко улыбается и выпрямляется, тут же становясь выше, и комната снова наполняется радостными возгласами — еще громче, чем первый раз. «Где ты его откопал?!» и «Черт возьми!» со всех сторон.

Артуру хочется встать и дать Мерлину подзатыльник, потому что он появился так поздно, _как обычно, худший слуга на свете,_ вот только в этой жизни Мерлин ему не слуга, а он дал обещание, что даст Мерлину прийти в свое время. Он еле удерживает себя, чтобы остаться на своем месте и не присоединиться к Гвен и Леону в дверях. 

Как и в Марокко, он не может заставить себя не смотреть на Мерлина во все глаза. Он просто не может оторвать взгляд от самого близкого друга, который у него когда-либо был.

Ланзо с Гвен устраиваются на своем краю дивана, Артур пододвигается на своем — а Гэвин просто встает, берет Эмброуза за плечи и ведет его к пустому месту посередине, а потом слегка толкает его, заставляя упасть на диван.

— Черт побери, как же я рад тебя видеть, старина, — говорит он, и Мерлин выглядит уже не испуганным, а скорее готовым расплакаться от счастья. Когда у Артура наконец получается оторвать взгляд от лица Мерлина, он замечает, что у того дрожат руки.

— Не могу поверить, что вы все здесь, — говорит он. — После стольких лет.

— Жаль только, что мы не нашли тебя раньше, — говорит Персиваль, протягивая ему бутылку пива. Мерлин берет ее, но, как кажется Артуру, это только чтобы занять трясущиеся руки.

— А вы искали?

— Артур годами нас выискивал, — говорит Аллен. — Жить без нас не может, а то ему некем командовать, понимаешь?

— Ой, ладно тебе, — говорит Гвен, и Ланзо смеется. — Все совсем не так!

— Он просто скучал по своим любимым собутыльникам, — вставляет Гэвин. — Да и всегда приятно знать имя человека, кому проставляешься в карты.

Все смеются, и напряжение наконец окончательно уходит. Артур откидывается на спинку дивана и наблюдает за тем, как все по очереди подходят к Мерлину и здороваются, заново представляясь человеку, которого они никогда не встречали в этой жизни, прежде чем снова разойтись по маленьким группкам и продолжить свои разговоры.

Артур знает, что все они давным-давно хотели встретиться с Мерлином, и поэтому он благодарен больше, чем может выразить словами, что они все восприняли совет Гэвина серьезно: не нужно торопиться. Не надо пытаться его использовать. Пусть все случится в свое время. 

Кажется, что все понимают: сделать Мерлина сейчас центром внимания — это очень плохая идея. Скорее всего, бедняге просто станет неловко, и он снова захочет сбежать.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — тихо говорит Артур, когда последний из рыцарей отошел от Мерлина. Если не считать Гвен и Ланзо на диване, больше вокруг никого нет.

— А я рад, что пришел, — говорит Мерлин. 

— Не был уверен, что ты захочешь.

Эмброуз слегка улыбается ему.

— Я тоже. 

В выражении его лица читается извинение, и Артур качает головой. По его мнению, извинения тут не нужны.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нужно время. Я был рад дать его тебе.

Улыбка Мерлина становится шире, и в глазах мелькает искорка прежнего озорства.

— Прямо рад?

— Ну. Не то чтобы рад, нет. Но я хотел, чтобы ты сделал все так, как посчитаешь нужным. Не хочу, чтобы в этот раз все крутилось вокруг меня.

Мерлин кивает.

— Я оценил это. В конце концов это Леон сказал мне, чтобы я прекратил ломаться и вернулся домой. «Возвращайся домой» — так он и сказал.

— И ты вернулся? Домой, я имею в виду.

Мерлин оглядывает Артура с ног до головы, и его плечи опускаются, когда он наконец-то, наконец-то расслабляется и откидывается на диванные подушки.

— Знаешь... Наверное, да.

Наступает Новый год — время перемен. Пусть на них надвигается буря, пусть на землю возвращается магия, или им придется как-то еще спасать Альбион, но главное — что Мерлин вернулся и теперь снова рядом с Артуром. 

И что бы там ни надвигалось — они справятся. В первый раз, что ли?


End file.
